Random Leo Moments
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Just some random weird Leo moments! This includes gleeking out, yelling about sky highway, and general TV drama. Meet one of Leo's long lost friends, and his new pets. This story takes place during HoO. Mostly during their break at Camp Half-Blood waiting for the Argo ll to be fixed.
1. Festus the bacon lover

Percy and Annabeth were finally happy! They couldn't believe their luck, this never happens. There is always some quest, or life or death emergency. They had finally met up at the roman camp and were flying away not so peacefully, but together. Eight months they had been separated, eight whole months and now they were so happy to be together that they didn't care. Now they were so happy to be together that they didn't care about the chasing romans, at least not yet.

They were talking to each other on the deck, just sitting there catching up and sharing memories that they remembered. This was all super sweet, probably super romantic until, well Festus happened. I don't know why now was the moment the dragon decided to start screaming. Well if happy I screaming then there was a problem, so Percy and Annabeth stood up.

Leo came running up, probably coming fro the steering wheel, and ran to Festus. He began to laugh out loud.

"Ha ha ha ha well Festus that made my day!" Leo shouted through laughter.

Annabeth gave him a weird look " what's so funny?"

Leo turned around "oh um Festus just um found his new favorite treat!"

Percy looked confused "wait that's why he was screaming I was starting to freak out! I thought we were being attacked. wait what's his favorite food?" Annabeth face palmed.

"you ask now why?" Annabeth gave Percy one of those 'really seaweed brain, now' looks.

"Percy my man, just like everyone of our friends on this ship is a true American..." Leo started

"um Frank's Canadian" Percy informed Leo

"... well than this is extremely awkward. Anyway as I was saying Festus loves bacon!'

"bacon? Really Leo, he likes bacon" Annabeth inquired

"yes, bronze dragons, who breath fire, and terrorize camps, do have to eat."

The couple shared a weird look. What the heck did Leo come up that for.

"well I thought when I first met him that he needed something to eat so I gave him bacon" Leo said shrugging off the weird looks.

Leo walked back to the steering wheel as Jason came up. He took one look at the weird looks on his new friends faces and sad one thing "Leo?"

"Leo" they said together and walked off together toward the other end of the ship. Not near any bacon eating happy dragons.


	2. asleep at the wheel with ice cream

Well Piper and Jason were starting to worry. The boat looked like it was floating off course. All of a sudden Frank showed up and nodded, he felt it too. Ever since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus life has been hard. The two boys and Piper ran the helm of the ship to see who was steering the ship. What they saw was mildly disturbing.

It was Leo

sound asleep at the controls

Jason knew he had been e\beating himself up because of th fall. He barely got any ay sleep and hen he did well they weren't pretty.

For once I looked like he was having a nice dream. He as lying on the control pane snoring.

There ws no screaming

there was no panic

there was no begging

there was no sign of distress

He almost looked happy.

" unlimited ice cream, I want some!" Leo said in his sleep sounding happy for once in a long hard while

"anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Frank asked

" that he I extremely tired and over worked?" Piper replied

"no that he is in the best dream in demi-god history! unlimited ice cream, man I wish I as there!"

"uh Frank"

"what a guy can dream, right?"

"I'm not going t answer that, but what do we do with Leo?"

"Festus stop melting my ice cream! Find your own ice cream to melt!" They al burst out loud to Leo comment.

"well lets just get him to his room before I want to eat more than I already do" Jason suggested.

* * *

**AN: Hullo, this Is my first authors note so yea! Any way tell me if you have any ideas I can do. They must be K+ and no Lazel or Leyna. sry not really a fan. Well check out my other stories.**

**Thx XD**


	3. Back Ship Driving

Annabeth woke up in her room on the Argo 2 to yelling. The ship was tilting back and forth. At one point she thought she was going to fall over. She walked into the hallway and looked around. She saw Piper and Frank coming down the hallway.

"Frank? Piper? What's going on?" I asked them.

"Leo's driving." Piper frowned. "Oh no, could he have fallen asleep again?" Piper asked.

"again?" I asked. Has he fallen asleep before? I've never seen him stressed.

"Its been a couple times now, but it could be" Frank said

From above she heard "ok who left the balloons lose!"

"oh god's he is going to freak out if we don't hurry" Piper said running through the door.

"going to?" Frank asked. Piper turned around and glared at him, then left.

When they had gotten to the control room Jason was already there. "Leo what's going on? Why is the ship rocking?"

Leo turned and looked at us "oh just that people don't know how the share the sky!" he shouted.

"um Leo, there's traffic in the sky?" Frank asked laughing.

"yes Frank! Ok there must be a wedding or something because here comes the doves! Oh come on!" Leo wa now beating the wheel in anger

"um maybe you need a break?" I suggested

"NO! OH MY GOD"S! REALLY YOUR GETTING MARRIED ON A HOT AIR BOLLOON!" He started pounding on the glass "HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"LEO! TURN NOW, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Piper yelled.

"back seat driver much?!" Leo yelled.

"Ok Leo you're getting a break, like now!" Jason said dragging him out.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"OH, I'm taking you!"

Once they had left the three stared at each other and said "AWKWARD!"


	4. Searching For Big Foot!

When Frank saw Leo looking though binoculars at the ground, across the forest. It looked like he might have been there for hours.

"Um, Leo what are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Big foot." Leo said with a straight face.

"Dude, are you serious?" Frank laughed

"Yes seriously, we live in a world full of gods." Leo informed

"Yea, so... your point?" Frank asked.

"Big foot could be real." Leo demanded.

"Um sure?" Frank said.

"What in a world full of gods you can't believe that Big foot could be out there." Leo explained.

"Leo are you sure?" Frank asked.

"Oh, I just saw something!" Leo shouted running to the rail.

"Leo, how long have you been out here?" Frank questioned.

"6 hours I think why?" Leo answered.

"Ok buddy, it's over lets take you inside." Frank said dragging him in.

"But I saw something!" Leo shouted. Of course Jason heard and came up looking for his friend.

"Hey Frank, um Leo what did you do?" Jason asked curiously.

"Hey was looking for Big foot for six hours, and he thought he saw something" Frank informed.

Jason gave Frank this weird look. "Um yea, you should get some sleep Leo."

"YOU ARE ALL NON-BELIEVERS!" Leo shouted bring the rest of the crew ( Piper and Hazel ) running up.

"Um Leo, what's going on?" Hazel asked.

"He was looking for Big foot." Frank said.

"How is that..." Piper started.

"For six hours" Jason interrupted

"Oh?" Piper said.

"Ok, Frank and Jason take him down." Piper said.

Both boys lifted him up and took him down stairs. The girls could hear him screaming "Uncle" and "Please don't drop me" as they took him down.


	5. Leo cooking?

**AN: OH MY GODS! HOUSE OF HADES PREVIEW OUT! POOR LEO, HE TOOK IT SO HARD! I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM.**

* * *

I

Leo was in the kitchen when the fire alarms went off. All his friends came running in and burst out laughing. What they saw was hilarious, for everyone but Frank and Leo. Leo was on fire screaming at a poorly made cake.

"Um Leo, I hate to ask this, and am afraid to know, but what happened?" Jason asked curiously.

" I was trying to bake a "welcome-back-to-from-Tartarus-cake" I thought I might help cheer you guys up." Leo explained.

"Let me guess, it didn't go so well?" Percy asked laughing.

"Yea, THE CAKE BLEW UP!" Leo shouted in rage.

Jason came over to Leo, who was still on fire." Calm down its ok, we can clean this up."

Leo walked out of the room. A moment later you could hear a fire extinguisher going off in the hallway. Then Leo came in covered in foam.

"I'm all good now." Leo exclaimed.

* * *

Jason started bakeing a cake. Everyone, but Leo, was baking. Leo was busy trying to clean the cake off himself.

"Ok guys, we have five minutes to decorate the cake before Leo gets back. Come on hurry." Jason said.

* * *

Leo walked into the dining room ready to eat dinner. He was then sprised to see agiant cake that read:

_Thank You Leo!_

Leo was so happy. Then as if things couldn't get better, all his friends came out and hugged him. He was so happy.

* * *

**AN: Yea happy Leo! Also has anyone seen the movie trailer? Oh my god, sine when did Grover look like that?**


	6. Leo Gleeks out!

**AN: Hey, guys! I am so glad so many people like my stories, it's so awesome!**

**Special thanks to**

**annabethandpercy4ever: I feel you, i can't wait to mock it though! When I buy it I will happily try to write all the differences for you! Check my profile and it my show up as soon as It comes out and I buy it.**

**Random Demigod: Wow you sound like me. All my favorite people in the book are side people, mostly. Leo is awesome, I feel bad for him! I knew he would do something like run himself down. Sadly, according to the preview that is what he has done. Also, I have a feeling the word Nemesis told him will get into his brain. I hope not because it's all wrong!**

**Smiling Sunflower: Yes it was awkward!**

**ArtemisApollo97: I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

Piper was up late one night reading a book. I know and Aphrodite girl reading? Well, to be fair to her it was a Romance novel. Anyway while she was reading she heard someone shouting. She heard it coming from Leo's room. Oh brother what was he up to now.

She snuck out of her room and knocked on Leo's door. When she didn't get a response she opened the door. What she found was one of the most hilarious things ever! Leo was sitting in his bed eating pop corn watching Tv. He was so focused on the Tv he didn't even notice she had walked in.

"Leo why are you screaming?" Piper asked, when he finally looked up at her.

"SHHHHH! let them finish the song!" Leo shouted. She was confused, what song? Then she noticed the show he was watching. Ever since he had gotten on the Argo 2 he had watched this one show, Glee. I guess you couldn't blame him, he never really had a chance to watch too much Tv while he was on the run all the time.

"Leo, why were you shouting?" Piper tried again.

"SHHHHH!" Was all she got from him. With all the commotion they had accidentally woken up someone, Jason.

"Leo what are you shouting about at three in the morning?' he asked.

"Gosh you guys ruined the moment! Oh no, don't kiss her, that might help your relationship, but it wont be liked by the judges! No! It's too late he kissed her. They just lost nationals!" Leo shouted at the telvistion.

"Um Leo what are you watching?" Jason asked. I almost yelled at him. He was just going to start Leo talking about Glee, and by the time he we would know _way_ too much.

"Only the best show ever, Glee!" Leo explained not taking an eye off the screen. " i mean I'm all for Finchel as anyone one but still, REALLY NOW!

"Finchel?" Jason asked confused.

"That's it, everyone out! I just missed them losing! Oh, Santana's going off got to go bye!" Leo shouted at them shutting the door.

"Ok, what was that?" Jason asked.

"Do you really want to know?"


	7. We Are Family!

Leo walked out with a sheet of paper. Everyone was silent when they looked at it. That's when everyone finally got what it was, a family tree.

"I am not your kill-joy uncle!" Jason yelled.

"I am so not you sort-of-pretty-step-sister!" Piper yelled.

"I am never going to be your bossy cousin!" Annabeth rebelled.

"Leo, what do you mean your "Really weird older cousin'? Frank asked.

"I am not your zombie aunt!" Hazel yelled.

"I am not EMO!" Nico shouted.

"Really Nico, that's what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"And I am not your uncle" Nico said quietly.

"LOL, your my uncle yet your younger!' Leo laughed.

"I'm over eighty years old!" Nico replied.

"WOW, you look good for your age!" Leo teased.

Nico looked about ready to beat Leo into the middle off next week, when Jason stopped him. Everyone then stared yelling at once. leo began to sing:

_We are family!_

_I got all my brothers and sisters with me!_

_We are family!_

After that everyone was silent, then they burst out laughing. They then hung up the family tree which included:

_- Awesome Leo_

_- Kill-Joy Uncle Jason _

_- Sort-of-pretty-step-sister Piper_

_- Emo Uncle Nico _

_ - Really weird Cousin Frank_

_ - Aunt Hazel_

_ - Bossy Cousin Annabeth_

_ - Uncle Percy_

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! thought that two in one night might be awesome so here you guys go! I hope you love and thx!XD**


	8. Runner

AN: I am glad you guys are enjoying my stories! Thx for posting and viewing, it is awesome to know people read this all over.

In the Mark of Athena, Rick dedication to Speedy says "Strays and Wanderers are often sent by the gods". This story right here is in memory of a special dog, who may not have been a stray, but definitely wandered into my life at the perfect time. He was definitely sent by the gods, and will be missed by all.

Percy thought he heard barking from outside the ship. When he walked outside he saw Leo with a little black and white Boarder Collie. Its coat was mostly black, but between it's eyes was a white stripe. It couldn't have been more that a year old.

"Dude, did you get a dog?" Percy asked.

"No, I just found him outside the ship." Leo answered.

With that he walked into the ship to get to the dining hall. He put the sleeping puppy on he floor and ran to the kitchen to get food. When he came out he had two bowls. One was filled with left over chicken. The second bowl was filled with tap water.

Leo picked the puppy up and brought him to the food.

"Why do you care so much for this little guy? Percy asked petting the puppy. He has never seen him so focused on something since he had know him.

"Well, he's a run away like me. I guess I feel a connection." Leo whispered. Leo brought the puppy into a hug. "What should we name him"

"I don't know, I think you should chose.' Percy suggested.

"Runner" Leo stated.

"Huh, Leo what are you talking about?'

"Runner, that should be his name."

"Perfect, and Leo don't worry. I'll make sure that no one take him away." Percy promised.

"Why is there a dog sleeping on my feet?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, that's Runner." Leo explained. "I found him last night outside the ship."

"And he's staying with us to, he'll be awesome addition!"


	9. Chihuahua!

AN:** Hey, I'm so glad you guys like Runner! As I said before he is in the memory of a special friend that passed away not a while ago. I guess this helps me get over it.**

**Thank you all who read this, I know most of you didn't have time to review, but still thanks for reading!**

**Random Demigod: OH MY GODS! I can't wait to see your face later, because Runner will be in a few more of these stories. It will make Leo a lot more happy. I agree we need more happy Leo, cause nothings better than a very happy Leo!**

**Eric the Viking: I had thought about the idea of giving Leo a dog, and your review was the last straw. I had to do it! For myself and for Leo! So thank you!**

**annabethandpercy4ever: Trust me puppies are cute, but a huge responsiblity. Thanks for reviewing a lot, you guys really made my day. It tells me that people like my work!**

**helolo: Hey, I totally agree Leo needs someone, and since all the girls are taken, I thought he needed a furry friend!**

**Again thanks for the support and I hope you Like Runner.**

**Disclaimer has changed so: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own Runner!**

* * *

Leo had spent the last couple of days hanging out with Runner. Right now as Frank walked in he was watching a movie with him. To be exact he was watching Beverly Hill Chihuahua . They were curled up together, and when ever the music came on he would:

_Chihuahua_

_dun uh dun dun dun dun_

_Chihuahua_

_dun uh dun dun dun dun_

Leo looked like he was happy for once. This dog was bringing out the happy Leo out. He seemed to get more sleep, he smiled more, and didn't work himself to death.

"Hey Leo, how's Runner doing." Frank asked.

"Fine, we're watching Beverley Hill Chihuahua!" Leo replied

"I would have never guessed." Frank said rolling his eyes.

"I even got him a little hat to go with the movie!" Leo said bringing out the world's biggest hat for a dog. It was wide-brimmed yellow and red sombrero. He placed it on the little guys head and looked at him. The dog didn't even squirm. He seemed happy with the hat on his head, and started barking. " see he loves it!"

"Ok, then I'll leave you guys to it." Frank said leaving. The last thing he heard was:

_Chihuahua_

_dun uh dun dun dun dun_

_Chihuahua_

_dun uh dun dun dun dun_


	10. THEME SONGS!

**AN: Lol, this was fun! I put all my thoughts and listened to my songs to find the perfect songs. Also, if you don't get the songs by their title, listen to them. they will begin to make sense. **

**Random Demigod: Always nice to hear from you! Glad you still love it!**

**helolo: yeo puppies are cute, this one is no different!**

**Dude: Yes he does!**

**Thanks to all viewers, it's a blast!**

* * *

Jason walked across the deck of the Argo 2 when the loud-speaker squeaked.

"EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE DINNING HALL NOW, LIKE RIGHT NOW! THANK YOU!"

All Jason could think was 'What is he up to now?' He ran to the dinning hall were he found everyone was already gathered around waiting for the announcement.

"Ok guys, this is very important. We each need a theme song." Leo stated.

"Um Leo, we don't..." Hazel started.

"No this is of up most importance!" Leo finished her thought in the wrong direction.

"Well, , what's yours?" Annabeth asked coldly.

"If you must know, it's Girl on Fire." Leo said smugly.

"Girl?" Frank laughed.

"Oh Frank, you know what I mean. Also, I wouldn't be laughing Piper, I already picked your songs, knowing this would happen." Leo said mockingly.

"OH MY GODS! Wait, which one? Piper asked.

"Who says, by Selena Gomez." Leo stated with a serious face.

"Did he just say..." Piper tried to ask.

"Yes beauty queen, you heard me right. And before you kill me, let me tell these others theirs." Leo begged.

"Fine!" piper mumbled angrily.

"Well, Jason yours is Honestly, by Hot Chelle Rae." Leo laughed.

"Wait, isn't song about someone leaving his crazy girlfriend?" Jason asked.

"That's the one!" Leo admitted.

"But, oh..." That rewarded Jason with a slap to the face.

"Nico, yours is Gives You Hell." Leo said waiting for a reaction.

"Cool" Was all he got.

"Annabeth, your song is Control, by MJ" Leo continued.

"Wait, are you saying I'm a control freak!" Annabeth yelled.

"Listen to the song Annabeth, that's all I can say." Leo tried to spare himself from being pulverized.

"Frank, yours is Hall of Fame." Leo stated.

"Wait, I will be in the hall of fame, for what?" Frank asked excited.

"Guys these aren't all literal, just listen to the songs!" Leo tried to explain.

"Percy oh Percy, your song would be Loser Like Me, from Glee!" Leo said with enthusiasm.

"Should I feel this insulted?" Percy asked.

"No, it's about how the losers of today become totally famous and awesome!" Leo explained

"Hey, that is my life." Percy perked up.

"Last but not least hazel, your song is She's so Gone, by Lemonade Mouth." Leo finished.

"Wait what's it about?" Hazel asked.

"It's about how this girl changed from shy to awesome!"

"Leo, when did you watch Lemonade Mouth?" piper laughed.

"Um at camp, it looked good!" Leo tried to defend himself.

"Sure?'


	11. BOOM! EXPLOSION!

**AN: hey guys! Any ideas I can do for a new story? This story and the facebook one will be like side stories**

**stories I will always work on. Anyway leave ideas in review form!**

**thx!**

**helolo: I know I do to now. unfortunately that's not the only one. The sad tired angry face he has in the preview.**

**Random Demigod: I'm sorry I don't know that song, but thanks for the suggestion.**

**NJ" Yes, yes he does.**

**XxxImNotOkXxx: Thanks, I think it's awesome too!**

**100percenthorseMAD: Thanks, I love when people love my work!**

**annabethandpercy4ever: I love you! You always have something to say! You are so positive! Thanks for sharing that!**

* * *

Percy was wandering the ship, bored, when he heard Leo blowing something up. How did he know Leo was one that blew it? Well, who else would do that? When he walked in he saw Leo was hanging a bunch of pictures on the wall. One he could tell was related to him. he was sure of that.

"Um Leo, what are you doing?' _I hope I don't regret this._ Percy was waiting for an answer but didn't get one. Wow, that was weird, Leo liked always talked. he walked up to the younger boy and shook him.

"Oh, you scared me" Leo said after almost wetting his pants.

"Well, I've been calling your name for a while."

"Oh, sorry ear plugs." Leo said taking them out. "So, what did you need?'

"Well, what are you doing?'

"Oh just finding creative ways to destroy my families pictures, why?'

"Um, you ok? That's weird Leo. Do you hate them?"

"Yes!" the smaller boy laughed. "Yes, I do. Well, not my mom and dad, but that's it."

"Not even your half-siblings?"

"Well, they're ok. I mean my real family."

"So, what have you done so far?" Percy asked changing the subject quickly. he never knew a sad Leo and never wanted to.

"Lets see sword, explosion, wrecking ball..."

"WRECKINGBALL?!"

"Yea?"

"How'd you get it in the ship?"

Leo shrugged. "So, any idea's?"

"No?" Percy answered. Then an idea came. " I got expelled for shooting a cannon at my school bus."

Leo smiled. "You're the best, now where to get the cannon?" Leo started to walk away thinking about what he could do now.

That's when Percy decided to walk away from Leo's anger management treatment. He so didn't need to be shot at today. _WOW, Leo is crazy!_


	12. Battle Theme Music

**AN: Hey everybody! I'd like to tell you guys about my new project! Kidnapping Kane! I think you'll love it! It's so fun to write! So I hope you like!**

**helolo: Yea, he really does.**

**Annabethandpercy4ever: I know wasn't that so funny. One of my fav moments in the book! It took me like two minutes for me to stop laughing!**

**Erik The Viking: Haikus? Are you a child of Apollo?**

**Tel nok shock: WE'll see :)**

* * *

Frank was starting to worry. Leo was always listening to this one song. When I mean always, I mean always! He listened to it over and over and over again. It was the most annoying but awesome songs ever.

One time at dinner, he came in with ear phones on and didn't even talk to us. All he did was listen to this one song, he just wouldn't stop.

No one could get him to talk to them. Piper even tried to charmspeak him into stopping, but he still didn't stop.

This song repeated the same words over and over. The song's name was **_I LOVE IT!_**

He sang it at midnight when everyone was trying to sleep. He sang it in the shower. He even started singing it in battle. The horror it was.

After the battle fiasco, they had an intervention. Everyone helped out. Everyone but Piper and Jason, they went to go get Leo, were sitting at the table. Leo came in followed by Piper, holding his IPOD, and Jason holding the earphones.

"Leo this has to stop!" Annabeth yelled. "We need sleep, and with you singing at night we don't get any!"

Percy tried to calm her down while Leo was just sitting there totally confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You know, _**I Love It!**_Well we don't!" Percy yelled.

"Look guys, I've been haveing a hard time sleeping. Maybe you guys, I don't know imagined it? Look, I go to sleep every night." leo explained.

"Could he be sleep singing?" Hazel suggested.

"It's possible, but what about the battle and in the shower?" Frank asked.

"What battle?" Leo looked at them even more confused.

"That's proof enough, he is sleep singing." Annabeth finalized.

"You fell asleep in battle?" Jason asked laughing.

"I'm tired is all, just need sleep, normal sleep." Leo said.

"Why don't you head to bed, get some sleep." Hazel said.

"Ok!" leo bounced up and head toward the door.

"Wait Leo!" Piper called after him.

"What?"

"Wear this!" Piper said laughing. It was a roll of duct tape.

"Ha ha, Piper!" Leo said walking out.


	13. FriendsOr not?

**An: Hey, what's up? Well I'm so happy so many people are reading this! I hope you love it. Anyway, I am working on two new stories as well. One, some of you know as Kidnapping Kane. The other should be out shortly. Any suggestions are all helpful!**

**I'd also like to say, I have been told by a friend of mine someone story is almost the same plot. This kind of makes me mad. I am planning to check it out.**

**Erik The Viking: Awesome! What would that make me. I'm a child of Hades! By the way, love the stories!**

**Percylia22: Um no? I think Leo will find someone eventually. Then again I hate romance. Who'd thunk it? Anyway I also (Not to offend anyone) I really don't like Piper and Jason. They kind of (Just being honest, not meant to be mean) annoy me. Also your idea was great. I am hoping I can type it up soon.**

**Lunette Tala: Thanks, I work hard!**

**Random demigod: Yea! Oh try listening to it over and over again for hours! I love it but oh my gods...**

* * *

Al Leo wanted was a friend. Sure an eight year old should want more. Sure he wanted his mom back. Sure he wanted a real family, but a friend would be enough.

By now he was on his second foster home. The family was as fake as Barbie dolls. They smiled when he was around, always fake though. They talk to him like he was a grenade, one little push and he would explode. Truth was, he would.

He hated it here! he wasn't stable around them. I mean who would be after what his Aunt Rosa did.

Not one hour into living here did his Aunt call them. I know what your thinking. How did she get their number? Well, she's pure evil was all he could guess.

She told them everything.

About the fire.

About being a Diablo.

About things that never even happened.

Now all there was, was fake smiles and awkward conversations. All there was left was to sit and question.

Question how to escape that is.

He would run away, again. Go somewhere his Aunt couldn't find him.

* * *

A few months later, this plan was questioned. At school, he had found a friend. I mean a true honest to god friend.

Her name was Ashley, but like to be called Ash. She had a wild streak in her. She always would help Leo find a way to prank their teachers. To prove this point further, they meet waiting to talk to the principle.

They were happy being friends, that was until today. Leo was mad about his foster parents. That was his first mistake.

That's when the school set on fire. Leo knew it was his fault, it always was. he grabbed Ashley's hand. That's when her pants caught on fire.

"Leo help!" She shouted panic in her voice.

Leo was there standing there frozen. He couldn't lose another person to a fire. That would ruin him. Break him.

"Leo? What are you doing! HELP!" She shouted again.

Leo, now unfrozen, ran over and patted the fire away. They looked around, everyone in the class was gone. They were stuck, surrounded by flames.

"We're so dead!" Ashley yelled.

Leo thought a minute, then an idea popped in his head. He grabbed her at what looked like a hug. He was blocking the flames from her.

"Leo what are you doing? Your going to be killed!" Ashley was shouting at him.

"We'll be fine, just don't move!" Leo demanded.

She didn't move. At this point the smoke was becoming too much. Leo couldn't breath. Ashley could probably breath because Leo shirt covered her face. It wouldn't last long, but she would be fine.

Leo started feeling tired. Ashley could see this " Leo stay with me here! Please, stay with me!"

Leo couldn't talk so he nodded.

He saw the fire fighters were taking the flames down, they would be saved soon enough. He felt so tired, so he fell asleep hearing foot steps coming.

* * *

In the end, everyone lived. No one was to badly injured, But there still was a problem.

Social Services came and picked up Leo. They said he had relived a traumatic experience and had to be moved. He never would see the girl he had saved again.

Or will he...

* * *

**AN: We'll see where this will lead. Lol, I love writing these! Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Back again!

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Well as normal as a summer camp of demigod can be.

Leo was walking around camp. Just looking around, when the Travis and Conner ran up to him.

"Hey dude! There is this epic battle going on. Some new girl is running up the hill being chased by like a pack of hell hounds! Come on follow me!" Conner said over excite.

Leo ran, I mean he had to see this. When they got there the girl was there fighting the hell hounds. She was doing a great job. She slashed and hacked with her sword. Wait, sword? How did she have a sword if she hadn't made it to camp yet?

That's when the a hell-hound took its chance and bit her arm. We heard a scream, not too loud though. Leo looked around. _Was anyone going to help this girl, or were they just going to stand there and wait?_

Leo made his mind up. He ran down the hill to help. A few of the others that had just shown up ( cough Clarisse cough ) followed him. He blasted fire at one and slashed at another. Clarisse was a war lord, she took three down at once. This was going to be easier than he thought.

When the battle had stopped, he walked over to the girl. She had short brown hair, and bright green eyes. She was defiantly not an Athena kid.

"Oh, hello. My name is Leo, and that's Clarisse." he introduced them.

The girl stared at him, shock in her eyes. Then she spoke." Leo, is that really you? Where in the Hades have you been! You just disappeared one day!"

Leo was freaked. Who was this girl? "Who are you? Do I know you? Better yet, should I know you?" He asked.

"I would hope so, this is the second time you've saved my life!" She said cocking her hip. Now that she said it she did look familiar.

"obviously, you've forgotten me. Thanks for that by the way, really helping my self-esteem. So let me get to remember." She hugged him. "it's me Ash!"

Leo's world froze. No it couldn't be, he had left that life behind.

"You're a demigod?" Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Wow, nice to see you too, and yes I am. I'm a daughter of Hermes. My mom told me a year ago before she died. Oh, and by the looks of it, you are too." She laughed.

"Uh?" Was the smart comment he gave her.

"Valdez, care to explain?' Clarisse asked. He totally forgot she was there.

"Uh yea, she's an old friend of mine." Leo said not taking an eye off of her.

"Ok, I'll get Chris to show her around." Clarisse left.

"I am so happy to see you!" Ash said smiling.

Life was good now, and nothing could happen to change that.


	15. This Is Not a Date!

**AN: Happy Summer! Anyway, I am happy to tell you I have two new stories! I really hope you will read them and review. I like suggestions and knowing you like it. **

**One has five chapters already. It's about Samantha Jones. Don't worry, some of the characters from the series will be in it.**

**The second one I was hoping to have a house of hades fan fic.**

**Please try them! Also Kidnapping Kane is also up**

**For those of you who want to know where the disclaimer is, it's on my profile, check it out. I put updates as often as I can.**

**Now to the reviews!**

**Lunette Tala: I am glad you loved it! I think you would like my new story as well. Check it out.**

**Percyila22: Yea sorry I didn't update faster. I know how confusing it can be.**

**Erik The Viking: Yep, I'm a child of Hades! My favorite right now of your stories is demigod conversations. Hope you'll try my other stories!**

* * *

Leo had started hanging out with Ash a lot. I guess when you miss someone, that could happen. Right now Annabeth was sitting next to Percy at the beach. Leo came running up to them.

"Hey guys, me and Ash here were going to go to the movies, care to join us?" He asked. He seemed really excited.

"Did you ask her out?" Percy asked.

"No, we're going as friends..." Leo said. He didn't seem sure that was true though.

"Right, so its a double date?" Annabeth said.

"I told you its not a date!" Leo said.

"Double dates are less pressure..." Percy said, not showing he heard Leo.

"I told you it isn't a date!" Leo shouted.

"What's not a date?" Said a girl's voice.

Leo turned. Standing behind them was Ashley herself. "Nothing, just asking their birth dates."

"You go around asking people their birth dates?" Ash asked.

"Um...yea!" Leo said.

"Isn't that creepy?" She said hiding her amusement.

"Um...yea?"

* * *

By the end of the romantic movie both Leo and Ashley were asleep. Before that they screamed at the screen. They yelled about how cheesy the movie was and how boring it was.

Well, that's one thing in common.


	16. The List!

**AN: Thanks Guys! My new stories are up!**

**Lunette Tala: Thanks, hope you enjoy them!**

**Percylia22: Yea, cool i have a sibling!**

**candyland7: Thanks, I took time on the character, she really is awesome.**

**Erik The Viking: Thanks, she is awesome! **

**Dedicated to Percylia22, thanks for the idea, keep them coming! I will dedicate the chapter to you for your idea!**

* * *

Leo placed a piece of paper on the bulletin board, outside the control room. No seemed to noticed it until Annabeth screamed . Leo was getting ready to be pummeled and maybe even killed.

"LEO! What do you mean I'm in sixth place!" Annabeth screamed across the ship.

Percy ran in and walked over to her. "What's wrong wise girl?" Then he looked at the paper. "Cool, I'm in first place."

Annabeth rewarded him with a slap to the face. "Why am I in sixth place!? I am should be in the top three!"

Everyone started flooding in, wondering what caused Annabeth's outburst.

Then they too saw the list:

_Most Powerful Demigods On the Argo ll_

_1. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon_

_2. Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter_

_3. Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus_

_4. Frank Zhang, Son of Mars_

_5. Hazel L., Daughter of Pluto_

_6. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena_

_7. Piper Mclain, Daughter of Aphrodite_

_"_Leo, you're so dead!' The girls yelled.

"What, you guys don't have powers, except Hazel of course." Leo stated.

"Of course." Hazel said.

"Ha, and where is Ash on this list?" Annabeth mocked.

"She isn't on the Argo now is she?"


	17. Pizza Party! Not!

**AN: Hey guys! House of Hades has four new chapters! That was a lot of work!**

**Lunette Tala: Glad you like it!**

**Percylia22: You amaze me! Thanks for the idea, it is this chapter! You are so awesome.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Percylia22!**

* * *

The Argo ll was quiet as Jason and Piper started their date. They had prepared for everything, even a burned down ship. Now all they wanted to do was start.

"So, Piper how you been doing?" Jason asked.

"Oh, great since you've been around!" Piper said sweetly.** (I'm throwing up here!)**

"Well, it's been awesome spending time with you! I have had a ton of fun, even though we might die any second." Jason muttered.

"So romantic, not! Almost dieing everyday gets kind of boring after a while." Piper yawned.

"Well, I made pizza. Would you like a slice?" Jason asked politely.

"Yes please!" Piper asked. When their hands touched, they leaned forward and were about to kiss when Leo came in.

"Hey pizza party without me! No fair I want some!" Leo yelled as he barged in the room.

"Um, it's not a pizza party Leo" Piper said.

"Well, you have pizza and there are more than two people so it's a party!" He shouted moving to the CD player.

"Leo it's..." Jason tried to say.

"KE$HA!" Leo screamed putting on **_We R Who WE R._**

Annabeth and Hazel walked in and laughed.

"Um Leo what are you doing?" Hazel asked.

"Pizza party!" He yelled.

"You know they're on a date, right?" Annabeth said.


	18. SPANDEX!

**AN: Hey sorry this is short, but it was fun to type. Plus I think I just saw a funnel cloud. I don't want to die!**

**Anyway, I would like to inform all of you that the house of hades fanfiction is rolling! I wrote like four chapters of it last night!**

**Also a new story called What If? It's a short, that one person has asked me to continue. I don't know if I will. It was made as a one shot so who knows?**

**60 reviews! OH MY GODS! Holy Hades, you guys are awesome! I didn't think this was any good! Well, I've changed my mind!**

**Erik The Viking: :O**

**annabethandpercy4ever: Yep, that's right!**

**Lunette Tala: Your awesome! And it was!**

**Percylia22: No your awesome! I didn't think this story was any good!**

* * *

Annabeth had seen it all now. She was scared for life, but how?

* * *

Annabeth thought it would be a normal day. Kill a few monsters and have a picnic in the air. You know, nothing new. Then the worst thing happened.

_**COMIC**_** CON!**

She never knew that Leo was into comic books, and she wished she had never found out. Leo came walking out in a fantastic four suit.

"Um, Leo? What's with the tights?" She laughed.

"Well, all smart Annabeth, these are not tights!" Leo said.

"Then what are they?" Percy asked holding back his laughter.

_**"Spandex!"**_ He yelled.

"OH Gods! Help us!" She yelled.

"Where are you going in those things?" Percy asked.

"The Comic con? Where else?" Leo asked.

"The book store maybe?" Annabeth muttered.

"Now I'm off! Flame on!" Leo yelled and went flying in the flames.

"What are we going to do with him?"


	19. PIE DAY!

**AN: Hey guys! Can I say BEST PARTY EVER! I LOVE YOU DARREN CRISS! ( If you didn't get that reference watch the last Friday night video by Katy Perry. You'll see! ) I LOVE pie too! so, this story had everything I love (Except puppies) now that I put Darren Criss in my authors note!**

**Also, I wrote a one shot, that I need you guys to tell me if it should be a two shot. It's called What If, and its about when Frank and Annabeth talk in MOA.**

**Listening to Holding Out for a Hero, GLEE VERSION! :( Not a Darren Criss song.**

**5 reviews in like two hours! You guys are awesome! Am I that good? Nah!**

**Percylia22: Awesome, I am taking suggestions to whatever you want in this. I'd love to hear them.**

**annabethandpercy4ever:**

**Leo: Random comics**

**Me: Thanks Leo!**

**Leo: Thanks! Your awesome!**

**Me: So there you are!, oh Leo I need a disclaimer!**

**Lei: Obsessivebookdiva does not own PJO or HoO! She does own Ash and Runner though!**

**Runner: Wolf!**

**Me: I miss him too buddy.**

**Leo: Wow, your emotions change fast.**

**Me: yea X goes sulks in corner X**

**Midnight Star 2372: You favorite? I didn't know I was that good! Thanks so much!**

**Erik The Viking: Yes, yes he is.**

**Lunette Tala: Good, I hope you could!**

* * *

Jason did not appreciate having a pie fly and hit him in the face. First of all OW! Second of all, whip cream in the eye really stings!

"Who threw that!" Jason yelled.

"Your everyday awesome friend Leo!" Leo's voice cheered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Happy Pie day!"

* * *

Percy caught Leo right before he was ready to slam the pie in his face.

"You couldn't have made it a blue pie?" He asked.

"Um, Happy Pie day?"

* * *

Annabeth was one of the first members to get what Pie day was. That is after her face was full of pie.

"What the heck Leo!" She yelled.

"Happy Pie day!" He yelled.

"Oh, March 14, 3.14!"

"Thank you, your the first one to get it!"

* * *

Piper got pie in her feathers. She, like her boy friend, was not happy.

"Leo, do you know how long it took to get these done right!" She yelled.

"Channeling you inner Aphrodite I see?" Leo laughed.

"Leo, you have three seconds to live!" She shouted.

"Happy Pie day!" He yelled and ran.

* * *

Frank did not like being a bunny. Leo scared the crap out of him with his pie, and he turned.

"Rabbies!" Leo yelled.

"Shut up Leo!" Frank yelled.

"Hehehehe! Your voice!" Leo laughed.

"I'm going to kill you when I turn back!" Frank yelled.

Happy Pie day!"

* * *

Hazel didn't react well. She freaked and accidentally summoned this huge gold rock thing and it hit Leo in the head.

"Leo, I'm so sorry!" Hazel squeak.

"AH, it's all good. Happy Pie day!" Leo groaned.

* * *

Ash turned around just as Leo was about to throw the pie in her face. She had a pie in her hand, locked and loaded. She threw it at him and it landed on his face.

"Happy Pie day Leo!" She cheered as she left.

"I think I need to go to the infirmary." He said holding his head.

**AN: Thanks percylia22, my computer isn't working right!**


	20. YOU TOLD HER WHAT?

**AN: LOL, This chapter, I feel for Leo. I know how he feels. I mean how are you suppose to know that your best friend never told her parents about her boyfriend?**

**Anyway, Love writing this. It's fun. I hope one day to be an author. They don't ever have to leave their houses, and can sleep in! I just don't think I'll be any good. I've started writing book since, gosh, nine? Who know?**

**Listening to never-ending Blaine ( Darren Criss ) Glee music! Which now turned to Taylor Swift!**

**Erik The Viking: Yes pie is awesome! The small Burger King pies are just the right size! They taste so good! Try one!**

**Percylia22: Yea, at our school we got to throw pies at like the top three teachers! Though one ended up in the ER? never knew pie could be dangerous? GO PIE!**

**And thanks for telling me that, my computers messed up. I fixed it!**

**Till next time!**

* * *

Gods, love Leo he tries. Sure he could be a pain in the butt sometimes, but he really tried.

Take our conversation for example:

"Hey Ash, did you know that Jason has a teddy bear?" he asked.

At first I couldn't tell if he was joking. "Um, no?"

"Oh well, I thought you knew." He shrugged and left. Was it me or did he just tell me a secret? Obviously, Jason was going to kill him if he found out.

* * *

Later that day me observation was proven true. Jason was yelling at Leo.

"How could you tell Piper that?" Jason yelled at him.

"Oh yea, I told Piper. Yep, defiantly Piper." Leo squirmed.

"Wait, if you didn't tell Piper, who did you tell?" Jason asked.

"Um, I am not free to tell you that information. Please call back later, beep" Leo said backing up slowly. **( AN: sounds like someone I know! XD )**

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy! Who did you tell?" Jason yelled.

"Her name rhymes with mash." Leo said.

"you told Ash!" Jason yelled.

"maybe? It could always be Lash." Leo said.

"Leo there is no one named Lash at this camp." Jason said.

"Oh?" Leo said.

Sometimes, Leo tries and fails at being not socially awkward.


	21. Revenge!

**AN: OH MY GODS! I HAVE WRITTEN 21 CHAPTERS X cue round of applause X.**

**77 reviews! You guys are awesome! I must be doing something right!**

**Random Demigod: Team Leo forgives you!**

**Leo: Me too!**

**Me: Yea, you know what I'm sick of being called me...**

**Leo: How about we call you Lisa? I mean it's not your real name, it could be like your author name!**

**Lisa: I like it! Hi I'm Lisa (secret author name (Like Agatha Christie did for her romance novels))**

**Anyway, we forgive you, you are worthy!**

**Percylia22: I know it's a pain!**

**Random Demigod (Again ): I know do the same thing, it's really awkward...O.O**

**annabethandper4ever: Thanks! I try! Also I was about to preorder HoH on the nook and the summary is up! Big shocker!**

**Lunette Tala: Thanks! I enjoy writing these in my free time! Which is all the time!**

**Midnight Star 2373: Lol, maybe he is another character I am waiting to bring in? Maybe not? You'll find out soon about smash, or if he is real?**

**Erik The Viking: Of course you make my day! You always make time to make reviews and there is always a haiku. (Did I spell hat right?) Anyway your awesome. I noticed you haven't updated in a while. Don't worry yourself, your stories are awesome! Now in advance I warn you, children of Hades can't write poetry well, or it could be me?**

**You are so awesome**

**You write really god stories too.**

**I am awesome too!**

**Yea it's bad! it's a try!**

**Candyland7: Here are some virtual cookies for being so smart (::)(::)(::)(::). Yu guessed it! here is Jason's revenge chapter! Though it doesn't go the way you think!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Candyland7 for guessing right about the chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing, it tells me if I am doing tis right!**

* * *

Jason was mad, how could he tell them! That was a secret. Jason also knew one important thing. He wasn't the only one with a BSF (Best Stuffed Friend!).

It's name was Rusty, and it was the ugliest stuffed cat ever! It was the color of tree bark after a fungus took over. It was missing an eye, a cut ear, and never stopped smiling. All he had to do was get in his cabin, of course it sounded easier said then done.

He got past the trip wire and lasers (His shoes weren't so lucky). He was about to make it to the door when about a thousand alarms went off.

"Release the hounds!" Leo shouted from inside the cabin.

Jason thought he was bluffing, how could they keep dogs in there? Then he got his answer, and it came with good and bad news.

Good News: He was bluffing, no dogs came out and attacked him!

Bad News: Bunnies did!

Now I know that he was the Hero of Olympus and all that, but bunnies scared the crap out of him. Their small bushy tail, and their huge buck teeth. It was horrifying.

He screamed a high-pitched girly (No offence to the girls, wait a minute it think I just insulted ...) scream. You know the ones from like Psycho?

Jason panicked.

* * *

Leo came running out to find Jason curled up into a little ball crying. Leo did the mature thing, and laughed so hard he wet his pants.

"Jason your afraid of bunnies?" Leo laughed.

"Bunnies, they're everywhere!" Jason yelled.

"Ok, dude that's just sad." Leo said shaking his head. "Wait you must have come for this little guy!"

Leo brought out Rusty and made him laugh in Jason's face.

"You're a crazy horrible friend, you know that?" Jason said.

"I know, come on let's get you out of here."


	22. Tyson!

**AN: Hey guys, a lot has happened. **

**I have adopted a story and am working on it. Check it out!**

**I have finished Kidnapping Kane. I ask, do any of you want a sequel? You chose!tell me in reviews on that story.**

**Untold stories of the Argo ll is being made, chapter one is up.**

**What if, is being questioned of being made into a two shot.**

**House of Hades, mine of course, is on a roll right now.**

**Searching For Myself has been updated.**

**I'm also going on vacation, which requires a lot of car hours. I am hoping to write in the car and post at the hotel. Wish for Wifi! **

**80 REVIEWS! OH MY GODS THIS IS AWESOME!**

**THANK YOU!**

**candyland7: Yes, he is afraid of bunnies, funny right?**

**Lunette Tala: Thanks!**

**Erik The Viking: **

**Thank you very much Erik**

**You are awesome too you know**

**This is my attempt.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Erik The Viking!**

* * *

Percy knew who to show Leo to make him feel better. For the past few days Leo had moped around. The reason, the Argo ll had burned down. He felt it was his fault, what Leo didn't know was it wasn't. Sure he had been the one to set it on fire, had been there the whole time, and didn't really help stop it. Ok, wow that made him sound more guilty. Anyway, Tyson was the guy for the job.

"Brother!" He yelled running up to Percy. By the end of the hug Percy was sure he had a broken rib.

"Hey buddy!" Percy laughed.

"You said you needed a favor?" Tyson asked.

"Yea, there is someone I want you to meet." Percy said leading him to Leo.

* * *

Leo wasn't really in the mood for talking. His greatest creation was gone.

He felt a tap on the shoulder he turned. he saw the weirdest Cyclops ever. He looked happy almost.

"Did you bring this guy to bat on me? Cause Clarisse already agreed to that job. Her application was impressive." Leo sighed.

"Brother, he smell like Beckedorf!" The Cyclops yelled.

"Brother?" Leo asked confused.

"Yep, meet Tyson. He's my brother from my dad's side." Percy announced.

"He knew Beckendorf?" Leo asked.

"The were best friends, why?" Percy said with a smile.

"Does he know how to working the forges?" Leo asked.

"Yep, me like forges!" Tyson clapped.

"You are my new best friend!" Leo announce and lead him to the forges.

_It worked!_


	23. Christmas Spirit? Part 1

**AN: Hello readers. I have some sad news. I have found out that one of my favorite glee actors died; Cory Monteith. I was wondering if you guys could pray for him, his family, and his friend. Pray that thy can find peace with it. **

**Thank you.**

**Lunette Tala: Thank you!**

**Erik The Viking: Yes you are! Keep writing, and thank you.**

**Percylia22: Yes, I think bunnies are evil. I guess it's from reading Bunicula to many times. Yes I think Tyson was perfect! I will try!**

**candyland7: Thanks, nothings worse than a sad leo! **

**Leo: :D**

**blueice2449: Yes, now that I think about it he was.**

**Also does anyone like my author name?**

**This story is kind of a two-part thing. So, hold on tight! **

* * *

It was that time of the year again; Christmas. Everyone loved Christmas, at least everyone that Frank knew. Frank loved the whole season. The food, presents, and mostly family. It was sad to think that his mom wouldn't be around. He had just found out that his grandma was alive and well. She had sent him a Christmas card yesterday.

_Dear Frank,_

_I you are having a wonderful time at camp. Have you finally gotten the guts to as that girl out? I hope that you and your friends are all alive and well. Merry Christmas!_

Most awkward letter ever! At least she cared, right. She was family, the only I had left. I mean the Ares campers at Camp Half-Blood are awesome, but their not really my _family. _

Piper got a card in the mail from her dad, she seemed happy about that. She wasn't able to see her dad anytime soon because of the quest. She seemed to shine all day after she opened her card.

Jason seemed sad, since his mother was dead, that is Thalia came around. Then she slapped him, and told him to cheer up. She had gotten leave from the hunters to come see her brother. She coul stay until New Years.

Hazel hung around Nico most of the time. If she wasn't with me, she was with him. Since both their families were dead. They seemed happy in spite of that. They were constantly talking, not that I was jealous of something. I know how it us, plus we still hang out a lot.

Percy was hanging around with Tyson, his brother. They were playing pranks on everyone. At one point I joined in with one of them. Nothing like a little**_ Nair _**in the shampoo for the Aphrodite girls, besides Piper of course. Though we did put lemonade in her shampoo instead. Percy was also sending a ton of IM to his parents, since he couldn't go home.

Annabeth was doing her best not to have a heart attack. Everyone was constantly putting spiders in the Athena cabin, mostly Percy and Tyson. She was also IM her parents.

Everyone seemed happy. Which was a weird twist.

We were all going to the woods to have a snowball fight, we were rounding up players.

That's when someone aid something that snapped me out of the Christmas spirit. It made me feel like a horrible friend.

"Hey, where's Leo?" Jason asked.

_Where was Leo?_


	24. Christmas Memories

**AN: Hey guys! I am trying really hard to update, but as I said before, I'm not exactly close to internet access right now. So, thanks for your patience!**

**I cannot get your reviews right now, sorry! The computer only works right now! I do know I have 96 reviews! You guys are the best! I will hope to answer them soon. **

**I'd like to thank certain people I do know reviewed in the past:**

**annabethandpercy4ever**

**Erik The Viking**

**Random Demigod**

**Percylia22**

**And all the others I can not access right now I will hopefully post soon!**

**Miss you guys!**

* * *

Leo was in the forges. He wasn't really into the whole Christmas thing. it only gave him heartache. He knew e wasn't the only one whose mortal parent died, but something else happened that no one knew about. This event happened on Christmas.

Flashback

_Leo was nine years old and at his second foster home. It was almost Christmas, almost time to run away. _

_Christmas was the most busiest time of the year. Everyone would be distracted, the perfect time to escape. He couldn't take this place any longer, they were way too happy_

_He packed a bag while no one was looking, they wouldn't notice till he was gone. It was perfect! Nothing would go wrong. _

_Or would it?_

_Christmas night Leo was ready. The adults had all the kids in be, and were heading to theirs. When he heard the door clicked he sat up. he grabbed his bag and tip towed to the door. In a minute he was home free._

_He walked for a while, he started thinking about things. When he usually thought of things, he thought about his mother. Sure it was something he didn't want to think about, but he did anyway. It was automatic, like a flag waves in the wind. It can't help but wave._

_After a while Leo walked into the road. A silver van came running into his direction. The next thing he knew he was in the hospital. Everyone was fine, but that didn't help._

End of flashback.

Now Leo could only think about all the times he ran away. He always chose Christmas as the perfect time to run away. Now he was wondering if now was a good time to do the same. This was different though, he had friends, people cared.

That's when he heard the banging on the door.

"Hey Leo, want to join the snowball fight?" Jason asked leaning in the door.

Leo thought about it for a minute, "Yes, yes I will"

He then walked out the door and started chatting with Jason.


	25. To Narnia!

**AN: Vacation over! Let me tell you, if I had to hear another crap (Country rap) Song, I MIGHT PUKE. I heard ****_Boys Round Here_********way too many times! Any way, it's good to be back! I missed you guys. Lucky for you guys, I got Wifi on my iPod some days. I am so glad to rad your reviews, they made me happy.**

**Ok, no one seems to be reading my story ****_Finding Myself_****so that's being paused.**

**Ok, Killer Pizza has no fanfictions, WHAT THE HECK! IT MAKES ME S MAD! IT'S LIKE THEBEST SERIES EVER! That's one series you should try! Warning: Second book is kind of boring, but the third one is awesome.**

**Blackwell Pages is awesome! There is only one book out, but if you like Rick's work you'll love it. I'll tell you more about it later. This also has no stories! X throws a chair X Sorry about that, just mad X Evil Grin X Pease read this series as well.**

**Tazmaster: Oh My GODS! First, tell me you didn't die for real? JK! Second, Do you like my house of hades fic? No one seems to like it. I'm really sad. Well thanks for your patience.**

**Midnight Star 2373: He reminds me of me too... I have listened to Girl On Fire a lot and I realize, it is his song. I hate how people treat Leo, Like he can be replaced, by the end he will be:**

**A) Depressed (Sad but true)**

**B) Go off on someone (Piper and Jason please!)**

**C) Close the doors (Please don't!)**

**D) Do something important (Yes!)**

**demigodandpotterhead: Thanks! It was my first story! I wrote it when the power was out after a storm, the first couple of chapters of course. I wrote them on word nd Random Leo MOments was born!**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: I will!**

**the quill12: Thanks! I don really small chapter, but I update fast! I like small chapters!**

**Erik The Viking: Thanks, I missed being able to reply to you guys. It was so hard waiting for wifi!**

**annabethandpercy4ever: I know right!**

**Face15: Child of Apollo huh? Your dad is awesome! I'm a child of Hades! I know! Read my post here to find the books I like, most my favorite people die too! I did the same thing, I failed as well! Side people rule! Your not alone! Ash is awesome! She reminds me of a friend of mine, after I wrote it of course. Team Leo Forever! It says so on my iPod lock screen! I am glad you like my work, I think it's bad so, yea!**

**candyand7: What did you think I would leave him moping all Christmas?**

**This is dedicated to a friend of mine, who inspire this story. **

* * *

Leo was bouncing around the Argo ll. He was opening doors, then frowning. Jason saw this and began to worry. _What's Leo doing now?_

Jason walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Leo yelped. "Man, what was that for?"

"Um, what are you doing exactly?" Jason asked.

Leo started to look embarrassed. He was looking at the ground and shaking. "Um, just looking for something" He laughed as if a joke.

"What?"

"Um, it's nothing really. Why don't you go fly around he ship or something?" Leo joked.

"Do I need to get Piper?" Jason asked.

"BUNNY!" Leo screamed. Jason turned around and yelped. When he noticed that there was no bunny, he turned around. Leo bolted.

* * *

Jason found Leo with Festus, no surprise there. He waked up and grabbed both of Leo's hands and held them in handcuff style.

"Ah man! Just let me go!"

"Tell me what you were looking for, then."

"Narnia."


	26. Angry Leo

**AN: Hey guy. I should be updating through out he day.**

**1)Who's ready for the new movie to come out? I am, though I know it's going to be nothing like the book.**

**2)I found out that you can make stories for Killer Pizza and Blackwell Pages. I Know my new project! **

**3) It's hard to believe I've only been doing this a month!**

**4) 110 reviews! Holy Hades! Thank you guys.**

**5) I'd like to welcome all the new members to the party!**

**6) Thanks for a your support. I a currently writing a book. This is my fifth attempt and it's going we!**

**anabethandpercy4ever: Yep, I could see Leo doing that too!**

**AnnaYasashii: Welcome aboard! I'm glad your laughing. Funny thing, I have no sense of humor at all!**

**Firehalk2400: Your message confused me. It's ok, I get confused a lot, it's me not you. Yea, I get cookies. The bunny I am questioning though...**

**Erik The Viking: Me too! I am hoping to write a story soon about it! I could talk about that book for days! Wasn't the ending sad. **_SPOILER ALERT: dO NOT READ UNLESS YOU FINISHED lOKI'S_ WOLVES!** I can't believe they killed off one of my favorite people! They better save him! He was awesome! Fen is the best! I get treated like him sometimes. I kind of feel the connection. Do you think they'll save him for Hel? Loki is morning so he should come back! Astrid is evil! I knew it! She was getting way too close to Matt! **_(RANT AND SPOILERS OVER YOU MAY CONTINUE READING NOW)_**Anyway, people read this book!**

**Midnight Star 2373: Thanks, I do try!**

* * *

You could hear the yelling and cursing all the way outside the control room. Hazel wasn't sure if it ws smart thing to check in there, who knew what was happening in there.

"Come on! I need one of those bomb things!" Hazel heard Leo yell. _Bombs? Why would he need bombs? Was he going to blow up the ship?_

"Gods of Olympus! Speed up already!" She heard him yell again. _What was he doing?_

Hazel decided to speak with Jason, the guy was his best friend. He would know what was wrong. She remembered that Jason was in the movie room. She walked that ay thinking of the reason for Leo's behavior. She turned into the room to see Jason laying on the couch fast asleep.

She shook him. "Hazel... what's going on? Is the ship going to explode or something?" Jason asked still sounding tired.

"Do you know hat's going on with Leo? And do we have bombs on our ship?" Hazel asked quickly.

"Um, the first one is an I don't know, the second is a yes." Jason mumbled.

"Leo is screaming upstairs about bombs. How did you stay asleep through that anyway?" Hazel asked. Jason frowned.

"You get use to it. Look we should check out Leo, just in case." Jason decided.

When they got to the control room, the shouts were louder than before. "How did I seep through that?" Was all Jason said.

"Die you dumb pig! Pig needs to go BOOM!" They heard Leo shout.

"Yep, I'm concerned." Jason said before opening the door. "Hey Leo what are you doing, man?"

"Angry Birds"


	27. The Puppet Master

**AN: Told you I was updating!**

**Tazmaster: I am! I love writing these!**

**candyland7: Great, it when you guys laugh!**

**Erik The Viking: I'm guessing you read my rant? Should I write a story for them though. I can't decide.**

* * *

The day Leo installed Wifi on the Argo ll was the first day of Harry Potter Puppet Pals. Frank had been minding his own business when Leo walked in his way.

Leo jumped. "Oh unicorn turds! What was that for man!" Leo started ranting on Frank about how rude it is to run into people when walking.

"Unicorn turds?" Frank asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Harry Potter Puppet Pals!" Leo yelled laughing.

"Um...OK?" Frank walked away.

* * *

The second time they were riding over London. Leo was in the control room laughing for no reason. This made Frank nervous.

All of a sudden the loud speakers came on. "Everybody let's have a dance party, IN London!" Leo yelled.

frank didn't know how much more he could take. He ran into the control room and yelled into the intercom, "Party is over Valdez!" Then turned it off.

"Where the heck did you get that idea from?" Frank asked.

"Harry Potter Puppet Pals!"

* * *

At this point, Leo was all over the map! He just wouldn't stop. At dinner everyone was sitting down and eating. Everything seemed calm.

"It's a vortex!" Leo screamed all of a sudden.

"Oh no you don't Valdez!" Annabeth screamed. She leaped over the tabled and tackled him.

"Thank you!"


	28. Warning: Jason lovers beware!

**AN: Hey sorry for taking so long, my computer won't type right. I know it stinks! Thank god for libraries ,right?**

**1) I am writing a Killer Pizza story. Do not, under any shape or form, read it untill you finish the last book. or else it won't make sense.**

**2) Finding myself is on hold. No one seems to like it, but it will be finished later.**

**3)I am currently looking for a good series to read. It must be none mind scaring material though, and I hate romance novels. So, please send me some ideas!**

**Tazmaster: I know right! He needed that though, I'm team Leo and I thought that!**

**annabethandpercy4ever: I do too! They are so awesome! Have you watched Snape's diary? My favorite quote " One devoured the other, then died of loneliness" So funny!**

**Erik The Viking: Both are indeed. Should I do a Blackwell Pages story? None are up, it makes me sad :(. Did you like y rant? XD**

**AnnaYasashii: Good! Ah, look on my profile it says: Knowledge is the root of evil, so isn't studying evil? something like that.**

**Firehawk2400: Good, they're good!**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: Good, I plan on doing stories for them! **

**Face15: Wow, you must be the most positive person I've met. Thanks, and please don't tell me the joke. It will scare my brain. It's melting...**

**Warning: Not for Jason lovers! I think Drew is better than him. There I've said it! I really don't like him and Piper. I feel the shame about the Drew part though.**

* * *

Jason had no idea what Leo was planning, well neither do you. This story includes: Bunnies, horror movie screams, and Jason getting a head injury (What story doesn't have them? I mean seriously he always end up knocked out!). The fun in this one story might be to epic for your minds! Jason is about to learn his lesson! Jason lovers beware!

* * *

Leo was about to blow his top! How could Jason yell at Harley? He didn't do anything wrong. It's not his fault that his royal highness was in a bad mood. Now it's time for revenge Leo style!

* * *

Jason walked toward his cabin, away from Piper. Piper was hanging out with a bunch of her friends and Leo was in the forges. For once the son of Jupiter was alone, and he didn't like it! He was use to everyone wanting to hang out with him, this was not the same.

When he was walking toward his cabin he bumped ing to Harley.

"What was that for!" He hadn't meant for it to come out that bitter, but it did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too!" Harley said backing away.

Thunder crashed across the sky, warning of Jason's anger. Harley began to walk away, wanting to do the smart thing and get away from the psycho thunder thrower. It didn't work out that way though, because as soon as he was a mile away thunder struck where he had stood not a moment ago.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harley asked. though you shouldn't anger an angry person, he couldnt' help it. He had almost just killed him.

"No!" Jason yelled panicked.

Another lightning bolt went across the sky, the winds raised to about 60 miles an hour. A storm was coming in, its name; tropical storm Jason.

I guess all anger must come out some time right? It builds when you hold it in too long. Sometimes you can't help it. This anger had been building for months.

Harley, the smart one at the moment ran away as the trees began to fall. Everyone rushed to their cabins as Jason stood there, staring at the ground.

* * *

Leo had the plan all set up. Bunnies in a box, check. Jason out in the woods, check. Now all he needed was for him to trip the trip wire. What he didn't know was Leo didn't know was Jason would never see one bunny.

* * *

Jason was wandering the woods, he was so PO'd that he couldn't be around people. He knew it wasn't smart to go into the woods alone, there were monsters, but he didn't care.

He was turning a corner when he tripped.

"Release the bunnies!" He heard someone, unmistakably Leo, shout.

He tripped and hit his head on a root at the bottom of the tree. That was lights out for Jason.

* * *

_**Revenge is sweet, but happens in weird ways you didn't plan.**_


	29. Leo Goes Viral!

**AN: Hey guys! Oh my gosh, you guys loved my last chapter! It was fun to do!**

**1) Thank you for all the book suggestions! Anymore would be awesome!**

**2) Rick Riordan blog: for those who didn't know!**

**3) Anyone who has an idea of what you want to see in this story ( Mind the rating ) tell me!**

**annabethandpercy4ever: I know I love that video! **

**Tazmaster: Oh my gosh you made me laugh! I loved writing this! I am glad you liked it!**

**Erik The Viking: Sounds like fun, but there is one problem; how? I can't PM, so how would this work? I sounds like it could be a blast. Thanks for the book suggestions!**

**candyland7: No, it's sweeter with pie! XD**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: I just realised your Percylia! I missed you! I'm glad you I found out! How many times is Jason hit in the head through out the books? I would like to know!**

**I love Wizard101! It's so fun! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Argo ll had a computer on board that Leo wouldn't get off. For some reason Leo loved to play this game called Wizard101. He would play it when he wasn't steering the ship. He seem to love it, for some reason.

One day Percy got curious. He walked up to Leo while he was on the computer. "Hey Leo what you doing?"

"Wizard101, gods of Olympus I died!" Leo yelled. Thunder sounded.

"Um Leo, don't yell at the gods over a computer game." Percy advised.

"You the king of ticking off the gods, are giving me advice?" Leo laughed.

"Yea, anyway so what's Wizard101 about?" Percy asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Leo said as his eyes brightened. "It's this online game where you are a wizard and save the world. You get to pick a school, I'm in the fire school. You go through worlds and fight with spells!"

"Ok?"

"Dude, I'm fighting Clarisse's wizard in the area right now!" Leo yelled.

"That's Clarisse?" The wizard was a light skinned girl with long red hair. She was clothed in armor and a weird hat with horns. Her shoes were boots that came up to her knees.

"Yea, she's a death student! Oh no, I'm dead! I hate you Clarisse!" Leo yelled at the computer.

"Um Leo? What level are you?"

"Level 38. why?"

"What level is she?"

"Level 76!"

"And your wonder how she beat you?" Percy laughed.

"I had a better chance than in real life!"

"True, but is this better than real life?"

"YES?"


	30. First Kiss

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Tell me if you have a wizard101!**

**1) Sun burn hurts kids, listen to your parents and put sunscreen on.**

**2) I am bad with romance so I did my best with this. Tell me how i did, I need to know. Romance makes me sick so, I am not normal, or so i have been told. XD**

**Mia-is-a-bookworm-101: Welcome! I'm glad to see someone new! I love doing these so check back anytime!**

**slenderniece:Oh my gods! That would be perfect! Do you have a pirate101? I do!**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: I'm psychic! Just kidding! I read your stories that's how! I think it was more than that. Dang it! Now i have to read it again ( For the tenth time ) To keep a tally! I have a wizard! So tell me when you do! My friends know him, i do not. Sorry!**

**the quill12: Here is your request! This is all about Ash and Leo! Good luck!**

**Erik Th e Viking:I just can't sorry! Tellme how we can do that! I would be happy to exchanges chapters! We could have it on both our accounts! Whats a connection cause I have a ton of restrictions! Thanks!**

* * *

Leo was going out on the town with Ash if she had to drag him there herself. Ash wanted to get him out of Bunker 9 for the night. She knew that he would only come if she did, because they were friends. That she wasn't sure of.

Lately he had been staying away from her. When ever they tried to talk he would find some reason to leave. _Could he be afraid of something? Did I say anything? Oh gods does he like me?_

* * *

Ash had dragged Leo to the movies. Lucky for Ash, her foster mom gave her money take Leo out. This of course meant she thought it was a date. She hadn't lied, like a normal child of Hermes would, but her mom took it the wrong way.

They entered the movie theater and went up to the window. There was a teenager, no older than fifteen standing there. She was short with a long braid in her hair. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds, but that wasn't what was distracting. It was her gum. She was chewing on that thing like it was a last resort.

"Which movie?" She said while chewing her gum.

"Um Leo want to watch Monster University?" Ash asked giving him a death glare.

"Sure thing!" Leo laughed.

"You guys on a date or something?" The girl asked with a smirk.

"No!"

"Us, no we're just friends!"

"We're just hanging out!"

"Sure whatever, here are your tickets." The girl grinned as they left.

* * *

The movie was horrible. It wasn't really the movie that was bad, it was the people.

People came in late laughing.

People were throwing popcorn everywhere.

Leo was laughing so loud, but it was ok by me. Not so sure about other people though.

One guy had his cell phone on. "Oh hey! Yea the doctor said that the test were positive for..."

"No! TMI dude! There are kids in this movie" Leo screamed. I couldn't help but laugh.

By the time the movie was over i though leo was going to blow up with rage from these people.

* * *

"Leo I'm sorry about that. I thought this would distract you for a night. Didn't turn out that way did it." I laughed.

"Oh it worked!" He said.

_**Then **_

_**He **_

_**Kissed**_

_**Me!**_

We were kissing under an umbrella in the rain, a total romance movie scene. I almost barfed at the thought, but I don't think Leo would laugh at that. We stopped and just looked at each other for a minute. We looked into each others eyes, then he smiled.

"I knew it!" The ticket teen said. "I knew it!"

My first kiss; and it was with Leo.


	31. Mow Camp Half-bloods Lawn?

**AN: Hey guys!**

**1) 5 reviews in 50 minutes! OH MY GODS THAT'S AWESOME! Thank you!**

**2) I have put up a poll, but feel free to tell me here. Since I finished a story, I wanted to know if you want an Ash quest story or something? Do tell!**

**Tazmaster: Thanks, I don't do romance well so I'm glad you like it!**

**slanderniece: Me too! I'm on right now! **

**annabethandpercy4ever: It's ok! Life goes on! Yes I guess they do! Feel free to come up with some, I no good at it!**

**Lunette Tala: Thanks! I have one too and love it! What school are you?**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Yes they did! Leo needed somebody right?**

* * *

Ash was walking with Runner across the camp when she saw Leo walking toward a shed. He looked like someone had put him through a human size shedder, then died him red and put feathers on him.

"Um, Leo what happened to you? You look horrible!" I laughed.

"Never prank the Athena cabin." He mumbled.

I laughed and gave him a hug, he look like he needed it. When I backed off My orange camp T-shirt had a red stain with a bunch of feathers on it. Leo and I looked at my shirt in awe. Then we broke out laughing!

"Looks like I just ruined my only good camp T-shirt! I'm going to kill you!" I joked.

"Oh no! Someone help me!" Leo said while he bolted.

I started chasing him, and let me tell you he is hard to catch. It might have been all those years of running away from police and families, but the dude could run fast!

"Leo!" I yelled as I pushed to run faster. People were now giving us strange looks. I laughed, we were strange!

Leo kept running, but I slowed down. I was tired! "Ok, Leo I won't kill you!"

"Promise?"

"Promise! Now get over here!" I yelled.

He jogged over. "So, what did you do, or were going to do?"

"Put spiders in the Athena cabin. It's a classic, but i wanted to try it. I guess they got use to it and put security up." Leo laughed.

"What did they do to you anyway?"

"Red food coloring in a bucket, and threw owl feathers at me with super glue!" He pouted.

"Aw! My poor boyfriend doing something stupid? I would have never guessed." I laughed.

We were walking toward the dinning pavilion, it was lunch time. We were laughing and talking about random things. When a thought came into my head.

"Why were you by the shed?" I asked.

"My punishment." He laughed.

"Which would be?" I prompted.

"Mow the camps grass.'

I laughed. Then I didn't see him laughing. "Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Don't you know how big camp is?"

"Yep! Should take me three days. Unless a certain daughter of Hermes wants to join me?" He laughed.

"Why not! But, I have to do a prank. No way am I doing this for no reason!" I said.

"Can I help?"

"Sure!"

That's how me and my boyfriend ended up mowing the whole camp! Warning: There are pot holes!


	32. Pirate101 Thanks slenderniece!

**AN: Wow! You guys suprise me!**

**1)Do you guys want an Ash story? Still need to know!**

**Mila-is-a -bookworm-101: Good! This should be better though! XD**

**Lunette Tala:You're a fire student awesome! feel free to meet me in the commons under the waterfall in the commons :D**

**Erik The Viking: Thanks!**

**annabethandpercyforever: Thanks! Want a story for Ash just vote on my poll!**

**Tazmaster: Yes, yes it was!**

* * *

Percy thought Leo would stop playing Wizard101 by now, but he moved on to Pirate101. He seemed to love this game even more that the other. Which was a problem. No one else go computer time cause he never got off!

"Um Leo when are you going to get off?" Percy asked.

"As soon as i level up and get new gear! Do you know how hard it is to run a ship?" Leo yelled.

"Um Leo, I'm a son of a Sea god, of course I do! You do in real life!" Percy complained.

"My crewmen laugh at you and you excuses!" Leo laughed.

"Um Leo, how long have you been on there by chance?"

"I don't know since five this morning?" Leo said waving him off.

"Leo it's ten at night!"

"So?"

"You've been on for..." Percy thought for a minute. "Annabeth how long has he been on?"

Annabeth came in. She gave Percy an angered look. She must have been reading something good or something. " That means he's been on for sixteen hours Percy!"

"Oh, Leo get off that thing!" Percy yelled.

"No!" Leo barked as he continued his game.

"That's it!" Percy picked him up. Leo was kicking and screaming trying to break free. "You not getting away Leo. Game time is over for you, forever!"

"No what will the crew of the Argo lll do without me! They'll sink! And bonny can't swim!" leo shouted all the way up to his room. "This is evil, you just killed Bonny!"


	33. BUNNIES!

**AN: Hey!**

**1) I am making an Ash story! people seemed to want me too! I am very excited that people love my OC! My friend is making a surprise for you! When I get it I will post it! Trust me, it will be awesome.**

**2)I have posted someone shots that just came out of no where! I don't know, I guess I just needed it come out? Built up emotions and Grudges do hurt! So, that really helped!**

**candyland7: She's a crew member in the game! **

**Random Demigod: I know right! He just seems so weak! I don't like Piper or Jason. They just make me want to burn the books. But i don't I love Leo too much!**

**Gracie7426: LOL! Yea, it was fun to do!**

**Face15: I was being serious. You also won the longest review award! I also would like to repeat this, I do not know who slenderman is!? There for I can not make a chapter. **

**doglover200: me too! I watched them when i was younger a lot! They're just too funny! I might do that XD!**

**Whoever said Grenade would be a good song for leo is right! I finally listen to it! You are now apart of Team Leo!**

**Tazmaster: How did you know?**

* * *

Turns out Jason wasn't the only one with the fear of bunnies. Grover, Percy's best friend Grover also had bunnyphobia. It must have been a satyr thing, who knows. Leo went to talk to Ash about doing something about it.

"Hey Ash! Wait up!" Leo said jogging up to Ash.

"leo, hey! Where have you been all day?" Ash asked.

"Looking for you." Leo said. Then he realized how creepy that sounded. "Um, I'm not a stalker."

Ash couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "I knew that Leo. So, why were you looking for me?"

"No, we need therapy!" Leo said.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!" Ash shouted silently.

"Um, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the bunny freaks." Leo said with his smirk.

"Oh." Ash sighed as she blushed. _Now he'll think your weird._ "So, um how can I help you?"

"Get Chiron to give us a room." Leo said. "I'll get the bunnyphobics."

* * *

Grover and Jason came into the room. leo had set it up to look like those therapy rooms from the movies. He was sitting in a roller chair by a desk (How he got that desk there Ash didn't know), he had also moved a couch in there.

"Welcome please sit down, we have much to talk about." Leo said in the close to serious tone.

"Um ok, but why are here?" Jason asked. "All you said was that there was cookies, and by the look of it there are none."

"Fool! **( Soul eater reference XD!) **there are cookies!" Leo shouted.

Ash was kind of confused, mostly because she wanted to know where the cookies were. "Um Leo, you didn't tell them yet?"

"I was getting to that! Anyway feel free to eat the cookies while we talk." Leo said. Grover and Jason reached for the treats. "So, you are both afraid of bunnies, correct?"

Grover spit his cookie out, a perfect spit take. "Baaaaaa! How'd you know?"

Leo ignored the question. "So I brought a little friend with me." Leo pulled out a little brown bunny. The two squirmed in their seats. "Both of you must pet the bunny,"

Grover and Jason looked at each other for a minute and screamed.

"This is going to take forever!" Ash sighed.

"Come on guys, it'll be ok. It's cute!" Leo tried to stop the screaming.

Thalia must have heard the screaming because she walked in. "Why are these two screaming? I can hear them a mile away!"

"Bunny therapy?" Leo mumbled.

"So goat boy still afraid of those things? Grover you fought in the Titan war and your still afraid of them?" Thalia laughed.

"Yea?"

"Jason, really? You lead the Roman camp and your afraid of bunnies?" Thalia laughed.

"Hey, be nice to your brother! He's a nice guy." Jason said.

"Um, ok?" Thalia leaned into Ash so she could whisper in her ear, "Why is he talking about himself in the third person?" Ash just shrugged.

Grover screamed again when the bunny hopped into his lap.

Ash cracked. "OK! THAT'S IT JUST PET THE GODS FOR SACKEN BUNNY!"

Let's just say that the boys were more afraid of her then the bunny.

They petted the bunny.


	34. I HATE NETFLIX!

**AN: YEA! I"M BACK!**

**1) I am starting to work on my Ash story tonight. It could be out tonight or tomorrow or the next day. It all depends. A friend of mine as made a surprise for you! So hold onto your toes and wait.**

**Tazmaster: Yea! Get ready for her story.**

**Mila-Is-BOOKWORM-101: Thanks! I came up with it while mowing the lawn :D**

**Natscrush106: Welcome! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**candyland7: My fear bit me, for real! It hurt! I mean seriously I didn't know we had those near here o. o**

**Precongnitive deathboy: I like it! Lash it is! Since I am no good at that kind of thing!**

**Erik The Viking: I don't know, a side quest?**

**LeoHazel FTW: I like it! Thanks and welcome! **

**This is my way of saying, NETFLIX UPDATE!**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo yelled. You could hear it all the way across the boat.

"Your turn." Jason nodded at his girlfriend.

"You know, if you loved me you'd check on it for me." Piper said blinking her eyelashes.

"Nope! ts your turn." Piper pouted and walked out of the room. Leo was in front of the TV screen. At the moment it was on this weird commercial for a car. Piper sighed and came in.

'It's the end of the world!" Leo could they do this to us! HOW!

"Um Leo, What's wrong? Dis you have a demigod dream or something?" Piper asked confused.

"No! Psych ended! He just shot him and it ended! How will we know if he lives! HOW!" Leo ranted on and on. "I have to wait a whole year! I hate you NETFLIX!"

"Wait, why can't you watch it on regular TV?" Piper asked.

"We don't get signal! DUH!"

"Yet we get Wifi?"

"What kind of question is that, of course we do!'

"Oh, well the. I'll leave you to cry in pain ok?" Piper said moving out slowly.

"NO BODY LOVES ME!" Leo cried dramatically.

Piper went over and sat next to Jason again. He was looking at her weirdly. "What was wrong?"

"Did you know that we have Wifi but we can't get a TV signal?"

Yea, everyone knows that."


	35. SOUL EATER!

**AN PLEASE READ FULL AN!**

**1) Ash's story is up! I am editing the second chapter which should be up in a hour or less.**

**2) My friend from deviantart Faeryofdreams has made a surprise for you. Look at the cover art to find out!**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: that's what I have to go through! :(**

**Tazmaster: I know i do that too, and that is awkward XD!**

**Erik The Viking: me too! It is awesome!**

**moonberserk: Welcome! **

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I know right! that wasn't something I was going to add, but I did!**

* * *

Leo was being his regular Leo self. that is until he locked himself in his room. Everyone was getting worried about him. No one really wanted to know what random thing he was doing! Considering he was shouting things like:

"This is not symmetrical!"

"Not cool man!"

"Maka you idiot!"

I don't know who Maka is, but this was weird, even by Leo standards. Ash was voted to go check on her boyfriend. She walked down the hall to go check on when he yelled.

"I will feast on your soul!"

Ok, that was very very weird. Who even said that now a days? I mean seriously, that just sounds like something my grandma would say! She opened the door to see Leo glues to Netflix.

"No, use witch hunter!" Leo yelled at the screen.

"Um, Leo what are you watching?"

"Soul Eater!"

"Um, OK? But, we don't serve souls on this ship?" Ash asked confused.

"It's a TV show! Come on and watch."

Let's just say, the others got worried. When they opened the door they saw Ash snuggling into Leo watching this horrible TV show.


	36. TP

**AN: Hey!**

**the quil12: Thanks, he is very random!**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: It's so awesome!**

**radicallestguest: I know so sad, did you hear what they are going to do? They are killing Finn off the show! :(**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101:I know, it is so random it hurts!**

**Candyland7: Yes, yes it is!**

**Erik The Viking: o. o I don't know if to be happy or relieved?**

* * *

I'd like to say that TPing the Zeus's cabin was leo's idea. I only went because well, he it's fun to break rules **(AN: see Turning the Tides, Ash's story I am working on to see! XD). **I guess I just hated Jason.

I love leo and all but he takes a lot of things he shouldn't. I guess the other reason i want to doo this is because I'm a Hermes child. Another could be because Travis and Conner Stoll were turning me to the dark side **(AN: Another Ash story reference!)** I guess I might like being a Hermes's child a little more than I should.

We made it to the Zeus cabin without any ugly hags catching me, or Harpies as some say. Leo looked in the window to see if he was still up. he turned and gave me a silent grin, time to move.

I pulled my backpack off and handed him some rolls. I took some and started to throw the things all over the place. Leo did the same, only with more style. He seem to have done this more than once.

I heard someone whisper, but ignored it thinking it was Leo. That guy would not stop talking, ever! I continued to do my job as if the sound was never made. The next thing i know I hear a whimper.

I turn to see that Jason was in fact up, and was staring Leo down. Jason being 6"1' and Leo being 5"6', made it hard to do **(True fact! Look it up on Half-Blood Wiki! I did not think Jason was that tall! I though he was short o. o he's taller than me!)**. Jason had to star down and Leo had to stare up. it was the most awkward.

"Um Jason, what you doing up man?" Leo said.

"Just watching you TP my house! Why are you here?" Jason asked.

"We're on a date! We didn't do this to your house!" I lied. Leo just laughed.

"Your on a date? Wait, then where are you going?" Jason asked. He still looked like he didn't believe me.

"The beach, come on Leo!" I said walking off.

"If you find out, could you tell me?" Jason asked. he still looked like he thought it was us. Heck, i would if it was the other way around. Not that the Hermes cabin would have caught him faster.

"Ok! Will do" leo said walking off.

"I think he hit his head too many times." I laughed.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"


	37. TRAINRECK!

**AN: Hey guys! Got some news for my stories so please read.**

**1)Ash's story is up and under Turning the Tides. My friend drew a picture for you guys as a surprise. So, you get to see what she looks like! **

**2) KILLER PIZZA story is also up! I know a lot of people don't read killer pizza, but its fun to do.**

**3) I am randomly making one-shots, so feel free to read and comment.**

**Erik The viking: Thanks!**

**moonberserker: Not forcing, just trying to explain the thing! XD**

**candyland7: I know right? **

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I will :D**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: The Ash story is up! I am too! I'm close at least, I might be soon! I always thought he was tiny. o. o Leo is so short. Check out Half-Blood wiki. Did you Jason in every book he's in is controled by another to attack an ally? I laughed my butt of when i read this! :D**

**Natsuchrush106: I love Leo too! I was that funny?**

**WOW: Thanks! Even though you are not on an account I am glad you took the time to review.**

**Random Demigod: Yes, yes he is. I know, I think all the hits to his head dropped a few brain cells! XD**

* * *

"TRAINRECK!" Piper yelled. Everyone scrambled around trying to find a mat. For some reason, they were playing the game trainreck. I guess it was for run, but no one was really having fun.

The worst was when Percy had to come up with something. He always said something he had done, heck I had no idea that monster even existed. He took forever to find something, maybe one of us had done.

It was my turn. I looked around to see everyone. Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and then me. I wondered what we might have in common.

"I um, have been kicked out of more than eight school?" That's right, Ash Miller is one of the worst students on the planet. I guess it's normal for a demigod, but you know.

Leo stood up along with Percy, I ran toward leo's mat. Leo made it to the their first so I ran for the other one. I beat leo, thank you very much.

"Um." Leo stated. He was trying to find something. "i have never had a pet?" Leo said.

Frank and I got up and ran, we beat Leo some how. He stood there laughing. That made me scared, what could my boyfriend think of.

"I thought that veggies were demons when i was little." He laughed. No one moved. "None of you thought that? I mean mine always had faces on the" leo explained.

"We stayed quiet. "Um, I get car sick?" **(remember in mark of Athena) **Hazel and I sat up and began to move. Again we beat him. What is wrong with him, I know he can run faster than that.

"Are you trying to lose?" I asked him.

He just laughed. "Of course, i don't want Percy in the middle. I don't want to be here for days."

"HEY!"


	38. WWZ

**AN: Hey guys!**

**1) Almost done with Crippled by memories!**

**annabethandpercy4ever: I'm glad you like it. If you like Ash I have a story of her called turning the Tides! Check it out and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Natsucrush106: Thanks! I write a ton of funny stories. Like Turning the Tides, Ash's story. Also there is Killer Pizza, but if you haven't read the book it wouldn't make sense.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Well, he's got another burn here as well! Take that Percy!**

**Random Demigod: I do it every summer when I go to camp. Not this summer though :( **

**Angel of Darkness will get you: I am hoping to update more often! Before summer end I hope to finish most my stories! :( its a dream! Check out Turning the Tides, its ash's story and i think you'll like it!**

* * *

Hazel was confused. What was Leo doing with all these weapons? He had axes, knives, swords, bombs, a chain saw, flamethrower, and stakes. He was starting to really worry her. Sure a demigod needs weapons, but this was an extreme amount. No way was this amount of weapons needed on this ship. There was no reason.

Leo continued to carry more and more weapons onto the ship. About an hour later he started to bring flashlights and reading lights on. Why would we need all this stuff on the boat?

Hazel walked up to Leo, who turned. "Um Leo, are you ok? You look worried."

"Oh, just getting ready is all." leo laughed. "You can never be too ready."

"But, what are you planning for?" Hazel asked.

"World war Z." Leo said dead serious.

"Um, what's that?" She asked. She was still confused.

"The zombie war? Where they are coming to eat your brains?" Leo explained.

"OK?"

"You're the first sign, coming back to life and all. You're the worlds first zombie!" leo sighed.

Hazel slapped him. "I'm not a ZOMBIE!"

"Ok, fine you're not! I have six sets of armor in the engine room. They're ready for use." Leo said.

"Wait what about the two others?" Hazel asked.

"Coach will just come back as a very angry plant." Leo stated.

"Then what about the other one?" Hazel asked. "Which demigod wont have armor?"

"Percy, he doesn't have a brain. No reason for the zombies to come after him, right?" leo laughed.

"HEY!"


	39. Percy Continues to Feel the Burn!

**AN: hey guys!**

**1) I have a poll on my profile. I want to know which to update next. I'm kind of getting mixed signals is all. Just want to see interest level is all. Not judging!**

**2)The movie came ou today! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE, SPOIL IT FOR ME! I AM GOING TO SEE IF THEY DID IT RIGHT! THE COMMERCIALS ARE EVERYWHERE, AND THEY ARE HAUNTING ME! THEY ARE TEASING ME! I HAVE TO WAIT TWO DAYS BEFORE I CAN GO! EVIL!**

**3) SMILE!**

**Tazmaster :I heart Zombies too!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101:Yes he is! For it is National pick on Percy week! Thank you Angels of Darkness will get you!**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: I am! And it is! w(read thing above)**

**slenderniece: LOL!**

**bookworm of gillifrey: I know! Why netflix why!**

**annabethandpercy4ever:Logical it is! Nice it is not! (Yoda voice) XD**

**natscrush106: LOL!**

**Erik The Viking: :D Thanks!**

**Whatupmypeeps: So true, so true!**

**candyland7: 0.0 That must have been awkward. I would know...**

**Guest: Good! It was made to be funny!**

* * *

Leo was in the archery range when Jason found him, but he wasn't using a bow and arrow. This caught Jason's "this is weird" radar. He decided to go check this out. Why you may ask? The Apollo campers looked like they were ready to squash him like a bug.

The reason: Leo was throwing hammers at the targets instead of arrows.

He was destroying the targets, and the children of Apollo were not going to stand for it. They must have felt that it was personal, or something? I guess because their dad was the god of archery, or something like that?

Leo was obviously offending them, the question was did Leo know that? He seem to not realize the insult. I guess he just saw this place as a target practice area for his new weapons, not an archery range.

"Why are you throwing hammers at the archery targets?" Will asked Leo. "Can't you make your own targets or something?"

Now Will had just offended Leo. Hephaestus wasn't just the god of builders, he was also the god of fire, and that was never good when it came to Leo. "Oh, so now I'm -it? I can't make everything Will!"

"Um guys, I think there is a huge miss understanding here!" I said butting in.

"Really? Right now, I see things really clear! They just think that I'm some crazy kid who builds stuff that is helpful!" Leo yelled. He had set himself on fire at the moment the last word came out of his mouth.

The Apollo campers backed away from Leo. "Leo cool off man! We don't want anyone getting hurt here!" One of the smaller campers said. He seemed to be holding back a scream.

"Really? I thought you were demanding for me to leave! Wow, you guys have lost your touch! I thought you guys survived a war or something! I thought you were the heroes of Olympus? Now your just scared of a little fire?" Leo yelled.

"Leo! Your going to burn down the woods! Calm down!" Jason yelled at his friend. At this point, Leo's whole body was on fire. He turned to look my way. He looked like I had just stolen his puppy **(AN: Poor Runner! I really need to work him into Ash's story! XD) **and was about to kill me to get him back.

"Loyalty issues Jason?" Leo questioned.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Jason asked.

"Your siding with them over your own friend? How is that loyal?" Leo hissed.

"No, I'm on your side! Just listen to me! You need to calm down!" Jason told him.

Leo's flames disappeared. "Sorry guys, just got a little worked up." Leo sighed.

"It's ok man." Jason said. "They didn't mean anything by it."

Leo sighed. "Sorry guys."

"It's all good man." Will laughed.

"Hey, at least I got a bullseye!" leo cheered.

"I heard that!" Jason heard Percy yell.

"You were meant too!"


	40. Glee 20

**AN: HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry I can not comment today. I am hoping to update as much as possible! Thank you all who reviewed! Here is something to add to your profile for supporting me:**

**Leo is so RANDOM!**

**Good day, one more day till I get to see the movie! I can't wait!**

**Also, Awesome how your going the same day as me! Good luck getting tickets! I will be happy to hear what you think once I have watched it!**

**Killer Pizza story has been updated. If you haven't read the books do, or you will most likely understand it anyway! It's a great book series!**

* * *

Piper really needed to stop finding Leo and his weird TV shows. For one it was kind of disturbing. Two, Piper was starting to want to watch those TV shows.

Piper heard shouting and crying, which on a boat full of teenage demigods, is never ran to the source, which was Leo's room. _Great what horrible TV show was he watching now?_

"Finchel broke up! Finchel broke up!" Piper heard Leo yell.

_I thought they already broke up?_ She opened to see him watch HULU. On the screen this time was frozen. "Um Leo, whatcha watching?"

"GLEE!"

"But, didn't you already finish it?" Piper asked.

"No, I got HULU so I could watch the new season." Leo explained as if it was a simple as driving a lawn mower **(AN: Which BTW is not easy!)**.

"Um, why are you shouting?" Piper asked.

"It's the break up episode! They're all breaking up! It's so horrible!" Leo screamed as he cried!

"Um, there there?" Piper said awkwardly.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"LEO! STOP CRYING, NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE FINCHEL BREAK UP!" Piper heard Percy shout.

"Yea says the boy who cried over Free Willy one, two and three!" leo retorted.

"IT WAS EMOTIONAL!"

"YEA, SO IS GLEE!"

"SAYS THE BOY WHO CRIED OVER RUNNING In TO THE MAST!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T WATCH BARNEY!"

The room went silent.

"I hate you!"


	41. Poisoned Taco's: A crime of war!

**AN: OH MY GODS!**

**1) (DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE MOVIE CONTAINES SPOILERS!) Ok since when did Kronos eat Luke? And Grover? I revealed my inner fan girl (Never thought I had ) when Tyson died. Sure he didn't die, but i didn't know that! Also they got all the mythology wrong! 20, since when I thought it was 16? It must be something so they can continue! Anyway, why did that monster randomly stab Annabeth at the end? it was kind of random? Tyson was really cute, just saying! I also would like to say I'm sorry for those of you who were in my same theater. that is all. **

**2) Thanks all who reviewed, you guys are awesome! I am reading them, but there are too many to answer o. o scary thought right? **

* * *

On the Argo everyone wanted to try Leo's favorite taco's. I guess we were all kind of curious, could Leo cook? We knew Leo couldn't bake, that was for sure. No one really wanted to remember what happened to that cake, it was harsh.

Tacos are different, well kind of. It was the kind of thing that Leo must have been use to making. His mom use to make them, though none of us were going to risk bringing that up.

Leo came out smiling like a freak, which was never a good sign. I guess I'm not the only one to notice that because we all saw worried looks. Leo never had that face unless he was about to do something.

"Order up! Six tacos and two tofu tacos." Leo announced placing a taco in front of each person.

"Is this safe?" Jason asked.

"Dude it's a taco? What could go wrong?" Percy said biting into his taco.

Leo smile went even bigger. Annabeth noticed this. "Um Percy, I don't think you should be eating that..." Annabeth stopped looking at her boyfriend as if he was about drop dead.

"Guys, it's just a taco! It's not like he threw cat litter in it." Percy laughed.

"Cat litter?" Hazel asked staring at him.

"Yea, its not like.." He paused for a minute.

"Um Percy, is something wrong?" Leo asked with a smile.

"You little, you poisoned my taco!" Percy shouted. "Oh no." And he then threw up on a very unhappy Nico and Frank. They both started cursing, trying to get the vomit off them.

"Well, that was fun! Time for me to go!" Leo said running.

"Your so dead Valdez! You ruined a perfectly good taco, I will have revenge!" Percy yelled.

"Awkward?" Jason asked.

Piper sighed. 'Yep!"


	42. Falling

**AN: Hey!**

**1) I see a ton of you guys are reading Ash's story, I just need to know how I'm doing.**

**2) Deathboy, I would love to work with you guys. Only one small problem, I can't PM, sorry. I would still love to do it. Tell me how and I'll try!**

**3)One more day of National Hate on Percy week!**

**Thanks to slanderniece! Here's your idea!**

* * *

I guess I could say it was my fault that the two fell off the ship, I'll never tell Annabeth that thought. It wasn't my complete fault, I mean I started but I didn't push them over board. Those two idiots did that themselves.

It all started with a little joke.

* * *

I had convinced Leo to wake everyone up to Kea$ha, which was awesome. I placed the CD in the player, then hit the play button. I turned up the volume to extra high. The moment I did that I heard moans.

I guess they didn't like tic toc? Maybe it was Kea$ha's fault. Either way I heard Leo yell, "Ash we have a visitor!"

First thing I noticed was the 6"0' figure standing in the door way. I knew that there were three people tall enough to be that tall, and one of them was me. The only other two who could be that tall were Percy and Jason, and I thought Jason would be up already. My guess was it was Percy, it was confirmed when I saw his sea-green eyes.

"What the heck man! I was trying to sleep! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EARLY IT IS?" Percy yelled.

My guess is that he had the nightmares we all had. He must have gone to bed late trying to avoid them. His anger and lack of sleep, made this whole thing a whole lot worse, which we so didn't need!

"Geez, we were just joking. Catch a break dude, seriously!' I love Leo, but that was one of the stupidest things he could have said at that moment. It only made our lives worse, really worse.

"Dude! We're in the middle of a war! We need as much sleep as we can get! Which you seem to not care about!" Percy said, also not helping much, not that they seem to really care too much.

"AT LEAST YOU GET SLEEP, I'M STUCK STEERING THE WHOLE DAY, AND THEN THE NEXT, AND THE ONE AFTER THAT, AND THE ONE AFTER THAT ONE, AND THE NEXT!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry dude, lets just calm down. Sorry about that, I'm just get a little jumpy." Percy said calming down. I guess that was a bright spot, there wasn't any yelling.

"Um, ok. Hey can I show you something?" Leo said with an evil smile. I knew right then he was going to do something.

"Sure, whatever." Percy said following Leo out.

"Maybe you shouldn't..." said but stopped. Right then Leo pointed at something and Percy looked. Then he pushed him overboard.

"VALDEZ!" Percy said, then grabbed Leo as he fell.

Piper came running up followed by Jason. "What happened, where are they?" Jason asked.

"Boys!" i said rolling my eyes, then walked away.


	43. The End Of National Hate On Percy Week

Leo had come up with his greatest plan yet, the greatest prank ever. He smiled, Ash could help. She would love to do something like this, having a Hermes daughter as your girlfriend did have an up side. The only bad part about this ide was that it would most likely get him killed, but he was going to die soon anyway, might as well go out with pure awesomeness.

* * *

Leo met up with Ash, who was at the archery course. She wasn't the best shot, but she was better than Percy. He walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She freaked and let loose and arrow.

"Leo, never sneak up behind me when I have a weapon, I might accidentally hurt you!" Ash said with a smile. He knew she was joking, or he was hoping she was, she could be very violent at times.

"So, what can I do for ya?" Ash asked him.

"Bring me a sandwich!" **(AN: inside** **joke!) **Leo ordered.

"Not what i meant, why are you here?" Ash laughed.

"I have this plan..." So Leo told her what he was up too. A smile crept onto her face, he was sure that she was as excited to this than he was.

* * *

**AN : I am sad, it is the end of hate on Percy week :( Now I have to find something else to do. **

**Thanks to all that reviewed! You guys are awesome! Just so you know I am reading them all! I just can't answer them right now :( sorry!**

* * *

Leo and Ash snuck into Percy's cabin, while he was at lunch of course. They went in and frowned, this was a small place. Then the smiles came, this should make it easier to find.

Leo started under the bed, while Ash went over to his closet. Ash laughed. "He has the same out fits! He has all the same t-shirts and jeans!" Leo thought about it. The only time Leo hadn't seen him without a camp half-blood t-shirt on was when they picked him up at camp jupiter.

They heard footsteps outside the door. Ash and Leo hid. Leo would be found easy, he was hiding under the bed. Ash hid under the desk, which was obviously not used. Percy would never guess she was there.

Percy came in and walked around, then he looked under the bed, and found Leo. "Really Leo? What are you doing here?" Percy asked picking him up.

"Wait, this is your cabin? Wow! I'm sorry man!" Leo said trying to leave.

"Leo ours are the exact opposite, how could you confuse them?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Um, I was looking for water?"

"Leo, just get out." Percy sighed.

Leo left, and was followed by Percy. Who had no idea Ash was still there.

* * *

Ash came out from her hiding spot when she heard the door close. She started looking through different places they didn't check before. It wasn't in the bathroom, which would be weird if it was. Who puts their iPod in their bathroom? She checked his dresser, which was so out-of-order it wasn't even funny! Then she saw it, it was on his desk. How could she have missed?

She picked it up and headed outside to find Leo.

* * *

Leo had everything all set up. They had broken into Chiron's office, which was surprisingly easy. They had everything set up, no was the time for the big announcement. Leo sighed.

"Good afternoon campers! I have a little collection of songs from our favorite camper, Percy Jackson! Ash hit it!" Leo shouted into the loud-speaker in Chiron's office.

The first song was 22 by Taylor Swift. Leo could see Ash's brothers, the Stoll's, rolling on the ground like they were having a heart attack. They looked like they were choking while they laughed.

"Thanks Ash, now next one!" Leo shouted.

Ash's next pick was worse, Baby by Justin Bieber. At this point Leo was about to ask an Apollo camper to take the Stoll's to get medical help, but he still had one last song to play.

"Last but not least..." Leo shouted as Ash picked the last song.

The last song was the worst You Don't Know Your Beautiful by One Direction. **(An: Directionars, I am not going to say anything else, because I don't feel like being chased by girls with pitchforks. That is all!) **

The next thing Leo knew there was an angry Percy standing in the door looking at us. "It was all her!" Leo shouted and ran.

"He made me!" Ash yelled and followed her boyfriend.

"Oh you guys are so dead when I catch you!"


	44. Jason Week Begins!

**AN: You guys are so amazing! There are 33 people who favorited this! That's amazing! Over 16,000 views? AWESOME! Thank you guys, It has been fun working with you guys! I can't believe summers almost over!'**

**Some people wanted a Jason week, well here it starts!**

* * *

Leo was bored, and that was never a good thing. If he was bored it was open season on all cabins, and no one wanted that to happen. First of all, the people he targets the most were his friends.

Leo was sitting on the beach, think of whom to prank. It was hard to choose, out of all his friends he wanted to prank. He was still thinking when he heard foot steps walking toward him. He only noticed this when the person was two feet away.

"Jason." Ash said. Leo turned, he looked up to his girlfriend, literally she was way taller than him. He stood up and faced her. He had a confused smile set on his face.

"What about him?" Leo asked.

"Who you should prank. That is what you were wondering, right?" Ash said with a smile. She looked him up and down, like she was trying to find the perfect place to stab him for his stupidity.

"How did you know? Are you psycho?" Leo asked.

Ash face palmed. "Its psychic, not psycho. That's not why anyway, you had that thinking face. And you only have a thinking face when your thinking of a prank." Ash laughed.

"Oh, well ok then. I think it's about time I paid him back for stealing my dessert." If Ash was in anime, then she would have one of those sweat drops on her face. Leo looked at her confused.

"Really, over a dessert? You will never be a good villan." Ash laughed.

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

* * *

Ash and Leo flew to Camp Jupiter. They had brought the right supplies, you know a;ll the needs. When they got there they set all the traps on his chair. When it was all done, they ran and hid waiting for the meeting.

* * *

"Welcome to the first meeting after the war." Jason said the sat in his chair.

The fart noise was so loud, it sounded for real. He would have guessd they had stuffed the inside of the pillow with pranks store ideas and wires. As he sat down a bucket of pudding fell on him.

"Who did that?" Reyna tried to say with a straight face. I didn't work out so well, she was laughing with in seconds.

Leo pulled a lever that sent a cardboard lightning bolt at Jason. He caught it with out a thought about it, so Ash pulled the lever again and another flew at him.

"Who is doing this?" Jason asked. He was now really mad. Then he knew who it was. "LEO!"

Leo came out. " Who's Leo? He should be found!" Leo said, how he could say it without laughing out loud was a talent.

"Leo! You know your Leo!" Jason said. Then became confused. "That didn't come out the way I thought."

Leo set himself on fire, and Ash pulled the fire alarm. "Fire!" Ash yelled and ran.

"Leo, you are so dead!"


	45. Double Trouble

**AN: I'm back, and better than ever!**

**Any of you who can come up with a fun way for Leo to torment Jason, tell me! I would be happy to write it!**

**Wow, nine people reviewed for this chapter! Thank you! I want you to know you are being heard! I am planning on doing another Runner one soon! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Leo had another one of his evil plans. Of course he decided to ask Ash for help, knowing she could make or break the plan. There are some things only a daughter of Hermes can do.

"Hey Ash, do you by any chance know how to mow a lawn?" Leo asked with his little impish smile.

"Yea, why?... Do I want to know?"

* * *

Leo went up to Jason, and randomly stared at him, which kind of made people feel weird, and that's including Jason. Jason looked back at him with confusion in his eyes, which didn't look new on him.

"Leo, why are you staring at me?" Jason asked.

"Purple!" **(AN: Origami Yoda reference! We miss you Dwight!) Leo shouted.**

"What?" Jason said, again looking creeped.

"Purple!" Leo repeated.

"Leo, is something wrong?" Jason asked him. He was getting a little concerned for his friends.

"Purple!"

* * *

Mean while Ash was mowing the grass. Of course this wasn't a normal cutting job. She look at the paper that said what to write.

**_I, Jason Grace am awesome!_**

It wasn't her best work, but it would have to do**_._ **Though she didn't know if Jason had any idea how to use a lawn mower. Either way, this would be a blast. She wondered what he would come up with to explain this.

* * *

Leo ran up the Chiron and whispered something in his ear. The centaur paled a little and followed Leo out. Jason decided it would be smart to see what was going on. He didn't know what Leo was up to, and he wanted to find out.

When he caught up with them, he understood what was wrong. A message was cut into the grass, and it was clearly about him.

"Jason, what do you have to say about this?" Chiron asked.

"it wasn't me!" Jason yelled.

"Come on Jason, who else would put it her?" Leo said smiling, which Chiron didn't see.

"But..." Jason started.

"No, you will be cutting the whole lawn now, Since you seem to enjoy it." Chiron said walking away.

"I don't even know how to use a mower!"


	46. Bunny 20 again!

**AN: I made another one shot. They're surprisingly fun!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, it made me laugh. People kept looking at me weirdly, which isn't new. So thanks, also someone wanted a bunny chapter, well here it is! ENJOY!**

* * *

Jason had a feeling it was hate on Jason week, which would make sense. It was mostly Leo and ASh, but the others seem to join in. Katie, from the Demeter cabin, had come up with the best idea yet. She grew a giant poisons vine over the door. Jason of course had no idea it was poison ivy. He was stuck in the big house for a couple of hours, praying to every god that his hands would stop itching.

Piper seemed to be the only one that didn't seem to bother him. He thought it was because she was his girlfriend, but it was something. He just could place it at the moment.

* * *

After Katie's prank, Leo thought up an idea. It would be easy, if he had Katie's help. He walked over to the Demeter cabin, the knocked. One of Katie's half-siblings answered.

"Um, hullo Leo. What do you need?" Of course it had to be the girl who had a crush on him. She had seemed to like him since he came to camp. This was weirder than finding ou Justin Bieber was 16 instead of 12.

"Oh, hi Cassie. Is Katie there? I needed to ask her a favor." Leo nodded.

"Sure, give me one second that!" Cassie skipped off. She was only 12, so she still had that cute kid thing going for her, which made her crushing on him even weirder.

Leo waited for a minute, he could hear the murmurs from the inside. Then Katie came to the door with a smile, the usual Katie greeting. Except for maybe the Stoll's.

"What do you need me for?" She asked.

"You feeling up to doing another prank?"

* * *

Leo had to get Jason into his cabin, that's all he had to do. Katie would do the rest. He walked up to Jason, knowing exactly what to say and act. Jason turned in his direction of his footsteps.

"Jason, I did something really bad." Leo said like a 1st grader.

Jason went pale, he might have guessed what he had done. "Leo, what did you do exactly?"

"I was in your cabin, and i went flame on. Please dont be mad!" Leo begged. He was keeping that 1st grade acting.

"NOO!"

* * *

When Jason got there Leo gave Katie the thumbs up. When Jason walked in, she pulled the string and locked him in. Jason was sounded worried now. Which by my guess wasn't always a good thing.

"Release the bunnies!" Leo shouted.

After that all you could hear was screaming.


	47. Makeover!

**AN: THanks to all! I have a new three-part Leo story up, or at least the first part. Its awesome. Ash's story has like five chapters up. So go ahead and check those out! All Lash fans welcome!**

**Angel of Darkness will get you: Here you go! Not what you would have thought I think, but it was fun to write!**

* * *

Jason would follow Piper anywhere. No he wasn't one of those guys, but he still liked her. Piper had been nice to him over the last few days, even though everyone else had pretty much tortured him. So, when she asked if he could go get her book from her cabin, he was happy to. Even though he was going into the Aphrodite cabin, with no weapons. If he got jumped, he was dead meat.

He headed to her cabin, when he saw Leo. Sure he could have been going anywhere, but after the week he'd been having he didn't trust him. He just shook it off though, he would keep alert, but no need going overboard. Leo would do something sometime, and he'd be caught.

Jason finally made it to the Aphrodite cabin, he walked up to the door and paused. Then he opened the door. The Aphrodite cabin look exactly like he thought, which wasn't a surprise. The war were all pink, which made him worry about the guys sanity, a little bit. There was a side for guys, and a side for girls. A wall divided them straight down the middle. He knocked on the girls door.

Drew, lucky him, opened the door. She grabbed him and dragged him into a chair. Who knew Aphrodite children were so strong. He turned to see a bunch of girls and guys with different types of make up products.

"Your getting a makeover!'

* * *

Piper was getting worried about her boyfriend. He was just going to get her book, how long did that take? He had already been gone fo thirty minutes! She was starting to worry her siblings kidnapped him.

Leo came running in, he had a video camera laughing. He was laughing like a crazy person, with Ash following suit. They were like twins, never leaving each others side, unless it was their cabins and bathrooms. They were what Aphrodite called LASH! **(Thank you all reviewers who came up with this, I had no idea what I was doing!)** She seemed to think they were the perfect couple, she even liked them more like Jasper. Which Piper was taking into offence. They still hadn't made Percyabeth status though, which comforted her slightly.

"Leo, what you got there?" Piper asked.

"Um, your boyfriend getting a makeover. Thanks for finishing our plan. If you hadn't sent him, it would never have happened." Leo laughed.

"Oh gods, Leo play that part when they were giving him pink highlights!" Ash begged. "It was so funny!"

Piper didn't know what to say. She was about to blow Leo up, that is if she had the supplies. For now she could just kill him.

"Leo you're so dead!" Piper yelled after him, she started chasing him.

"Angry girl, got to run!" Leo said as he bolted.

"Hey, Piper don't kill him for real please. I we have our third date today." Ash laughed.

"Oh don't worry! Your next!"


	48. Faces!

Leo loved hanging out with Tyson, he always like his ideas, no matter how stupid they were. Tyson just loved to build, he didn't really care what it is, it was all fun for him. That's why Leo loved working with him, he was pure joy. He was like a little kid waking up on Christmas morning, he just loved the place. He use to work with Beckendorf, so why shouldn't he work with him.

Leo had come up with a new project, one that he knew they both would love. They were going to make their own faces, with imperial gold. Leo would love it because he would now have a golden figurine of his face. Tyson would love it because he got to work with Leo. It was a win, win.

They started working, they spent and hour making their masks for the mold. They both decided to make weird faces. Leo made his look like he was constipated, while Tyson made his look like the joker.

The next step was forming the gold around the mask. Tyson did that for Leo, not wanting him to get hurt, even though he was fire resistant like a cyclops. His guess was Tyson just wanted to do it, plus he wasn't use to people being able to touch fire, like Leo could.

Once they were done, they need it to cool. Not that they couldn't handle them, but the material needed to set in, so it would stay. It took about an hour to cool, which felt forever for ADHD Leo.

"They're done big guy!" Leo cheered as he picked his up.

"Yea!" Tyson said jumping up and down. It shook the entire forge, but it was great to see him happy.

"Hey, why don't we go brag about our awesome heads?" Leo asked. Tyson nodded.

* * *

"Hey Jason!" Leo yelled, waving his hands around like a psycho. That's how he caught Jason's attention.

"What Leo?" Jason said impatiently.

"Look what Tyson and I made in the forges today!" Leo yelled.

He showed Jason the heads. "Can you make me one?" Jason asked.

"No, you'll just hit your self in the head with it." leo laughed. he got a high-five from Tyson.

"Hey!"


	49. The Danger of Post It Notes

**AN: Over 300 reviews! You guys are awesome! Congratz to Elmea, for being my 300th review! Thank you guys for the support. Chapter 50 is tomorrow, and I have no idea what I'll do yet.**

* * *

Leo was going with a good old classic prank, the kick me sign. Sure it wasn't creative, but it would still work. Leo had to go over to the Athena cabin to get post it notes. Leo coud see Annabeth thinking, the gears in her mind moving.

She gave him the post it noted, and then shut the door in his face. _She's next, _Leo thought. He walked back to his cabin, thinking up ideas.

When he got there, his siblings were out at the forges. This would give him time in Leo's world. **(AN: I want to visit Leo's world :( It think it would be awesome!) **He sat down on his bed and continued to think. That's when an idea struck him like lightning. Instead of putting kick me, it could say free hug.

Now all he had to do was getting it on his back, the only problem was how? It would be hard, considering romans are constantly alert.

He would need someones help.

* * *

Hazel was walking to the big house, when Leo ran up to here. He was panting, which means this was important.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

"Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Jason's day started weird. Hazel came over to him and gave him an awkward hug. As far as he knew she wasn't really a hugger.

In only and hour after she hugged him, twenty other people came up to him and gave him a hug. The worst part, he had no idea who these people were! It made him wonder how his life became a huge joke. Leo was probably up to something.

Tat's when Clarisse came and gave him a hug, now he knew something was up. Clarisse doesn't hug anyone, ever! She doesn't show any emotions besides anger.

"Why are you hugging me?" Jason asked.

"Have looked at your back recently?" Clarisse said laughing.

He pulled his hand up his back and pulled the note off. It read, hug me! He knew exactly who would do something like this.

"LEO!"


	50. It's show Time!

**AN: Sorry about the last chapter, the right one is up now. I have a three-part story out, which is finished. People seemed to enjoy it so I need to know if you want another like it. I am going to make a poll once I am done with this. Enjoy the 50th chapter!**

* * *

Leo had set up a video for the whole camp to see, while Jason was sick of course. It was dinner time, and the whole camp had shown up, even Mr.D. Leo was setting up the screen with Ash. When they were done they looked around, and started acting like TV host.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, I am your host Leo Valdez." Ash jabbed him in the ribs. "Oh, and your other host, Ash Miller." Leo said. He turned to Ash, who was signaled to continue.

"Well, tonight we will show you a video that will make you want to die from laughter. It shows some amazing stuff, which has been shot by none other than Leo Valdez himself! Take a bow Leo." Ash said.

Leo bowed and continued talking. "With out a further ado, the embarrassing moments of Jason Grace."

* * *

_Video feed:_

_"This is Jason's first day, showing you it is going to be a long year." A voice said._

_Jason showed up, and tripped over a root. Piper standing next to him looked down in shock. Jason stood back up with a smile, only to trip over the same root again. Piper stared at him._

_"And you're wondering how you lost your memory?"_

* * *

_Jason was with Piper and Leo riding on the back of Festus. That's when Festus started coughing, this made Jason turn pale. Jason was looking around franticly, starting to panic._

_"We're not going to fall are we?" Jason asked Leo._

_"Dude what do you have to worry about, you can fly!" Leo mumbled._

_"Oh.."_

* * *

_Leo was fighting the cyclops, while Jason and Piper were hanging upside down tied up in ropes. Jason was knocked out, while Piper got to watch it all from a front row seat. Leo was throwing hammers and fire, but the Cyclops were immune to fire._

_"Leo finish them!" Piper yelled at him. "I don't want to end up bacon for these things."_

_"I like bacon, can I have some." Jason mumbled in his sleep._

_"Well, we know one thing about Jason, he isn't a vegetarian." Leo laughed._

* * *

_Festus had broken down, and they were all falling to their deaths. For falling down Piper and Leo looked surprisingly calm. Jason on the other hand was flailing hs arms wildly. He was also screaming like a little girl._

_"Jason, snap out of it, you need to fly us away!" Piper screamed."_

_"Oh, sorry." Jason said looking away._

_"Do forget about me Jason!" Leo yelled, as they sped past him._

_"Fall faster!" Jason yelled._

_"Ah heck no!"_

* * *

_Now you could see Jason walking into the Zeus cabin. He opened the door while talking to Piper. They had laughed together. Then he screamed. A ton of bunnies came out of his cabin. Jason the came out running and screaming._

_"Leo, you're so dead!" Piper yelled. "He was just about to kiss me!"_

* * *

Everyone was bursting out laughing, which was the plan. Everyone of course, except Piper, who looked like she was about to kill them. The pair looked at each other, and nodded.

"Run?"

"Run!"

Ash and Leo ren out the door laughing like fools. Piper followed them shouting and cursing at the.

"You two are so dead!" Piper yelled.

"What just happened?"


	51. It's as Easy as Pie

**AN: Hey guys!**

**I made a new story about the sevens thought as they reach the doors. It is a weekly count down on the weeks before the House of Hades Check it out!**

* * *

Leo was bored, so bored that he just sat there at dinner picking at his food. Ash was getting worried about him, he seemed so out of it. She had an idea what to do. She walked to his table and sat down.

"Ash? Why are you here?" Leo asked.

"Because I have a plan. Are you interested?" Ash said with a smile.

* * *

The plan was simple, all they had to set up the launchers and bake a few pies. It was a classic, but would be a heck of a lot of fun.

It was one of those Tom and Jerry pranks, one that would always be done. It could also be changed to match the person they were pranking, which they had done. All the pies had little lightning bolts on them, which were cute.

Ash and Leo sneaked into the Zeus cabin. They were carrying in pies and launchers. They place the launchers to face the door, then placed the pies on them. They attached a string to the door so it would set off the launchers. So, now all they ha to do was wait.

* * *

Jason walked to his cabin to grab his jacket. He was talking with Percy about who knows what. When he reached the door he paused, then opened the door. Percy managed to get out of the way, Jason was another story. He got hit with all fifteen pies hit him in the face.

Percy laughed. "Dude, you have a little something, all over your face!"

"Not funny Percy!" Jason growled.

"It actually kind of is."


	52. Leo Disney :D

**AN: Everyone seemed to love the last chapter! So, if any of you want a week dedicated to anything, suggest it! Also look at the rating, there are children reading this! JK, I know you guys would do anything wrong, but seriously look at the rating.**

**I am working on the seven at the doors. Each week I will add another person. It's a way to hold onto what sanity I have left, while waiting for House of Hades! Hope you enjoy!**

**I am in the middle of writing a book, again. Writing is my passion!**

**I'd like to thank all of you, you guys have supported me, and I couldn't have made these awesome fanfictions without you!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the special person who gave me the idea in the first place!**

**I do not own anything except Ash, Runner, Ryan, and Kara! **

* * *

Ash couldn't find Leo anywhere, again. He was disappearing a lot lately, which was odd. She saw him watching Disney channel more often, which was great, but kind of weird. He didn't seem like the Disney type of guy, you know? **(AN: I just offended myself :( )** He seemed more of a CW type of person, like Supernatural.

She had finally found holding a list, checking something off. He was muttering something about swinter, which she had no idea what it was. She decided she needed to check on him, or a least his mental health.

"Um Leo, where have you been?" Ash asked.

"Oh, just kind of all over the place. Her, there, everywhere." Leo said, not really answering her question.

"Um, ok then?" Ash said as he walked off. He was heading toward the restrooms, which seemed weird.

At dinner Leo asked Chiron if he could announce something. Ash saw Chiron nod, and step aside. Leo walked up in his regular cloths, Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans with his tool belt.

"Hello fellow campers. I just wanted to say that I am building Leo's world. So far, I have made a roller coaster named Festus. You get to ride in a car that is a dragon. Thank you." Leo said stepping down.

Everyone was staring at him, even Ash. _So, that's where he's been?_ She headed over to the Hephaestus table and sat down next to Leo. His siblings seemed uneasy, as if waiting for her to be set on fire, but it didn't happen.

"Leo, where did you get that idea?" Ash asked.

"Disney channel." Leo mumbled as he ate.

"What?" Ash asked, now confused.

"Phineas and Ferb? You know the red-head and green head brother? They build stuff everyday of the summer? I've followed their list, it's been awesome!" Leo cheered.

"Isn't it a bit weird, you know following what they've done. Their not even real." Ash said.

Leo gasped. "They are too!"

"Leo this is weird!" Ash said laughing.

'And you don't think giving a monkey as shower was weird? Thank the gods Percy helped!" leo asked.

"You gave a monkey a shower? Percy helped you?!"

"We could only keep it there for a minute, but it counts! Ferb did it, yet it looked easier for them.."

Ash didn't know how to answer that. Instead she just looked at him weirdly.


	53. Frank?

**AN: Hey, so glad you like the other chapter. Now someone suggested this a long time ago, but I couldn't do it at the time. So, here it is!**

* * *

Leo couldn't find Runner anywhere, which was very odd. Runner would always come running up to him hen he came back from the forges. He would stay in the Hephaestus cabin till Leo came back, but this time he didn't come running out. He wasn't even in the cabin.

Leo started running away everywhere, trying to find him anywhere. He ran to the area, where he found him. He was running around with another dog, slightly bigger. The other dog looked like a greyhound, only smaller for some reason. It was a combination of grey and black hair, and it seemed happy.

"Um, who took my dog?" Leo demanded.

"I didn't take him I swear!" The dog yelled.

Leo turned to look at the dog. "I must be going crazy!" Leo started freaking out. "I am going crazy, oh my gods I'm going crazy!"

"Leo, I swear the dog got out! I swear that he got out!" The dog barked.

"Oh my gods it's still taking to me!" Leo screamed grabbing his head.

"Leo, it's me! Frank!" The dog yelped. Then the dog turned into a real boy. **(AN: Sorry once upon a time reference. I couldn't help it, I'm watching it right now!) **

"Frank! What are you doing!" Leo yelled.

"Um, he looked lonely?"


	54. Why Leo hates Volleyball!

**AN: Can I just say how much fun it was to make this? It was awesome! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks all reviewers!**

* * *

**The Top Ten Reasons Leo Valdez Hates volleyball:**

**1. The girls are over competitive. (Yes we are!)**

The Hephaestus cabin vs. The Athena cabin. Which meant Annabeth vs. Leo, which wasn't fair at all. Leo was three inches shorter than her!

"Leo, you're going down!" Annabeth yelled at him.

"Why can't we be friends." Leo sand mockingly.

While Leo was singing his song, Annabeth took the time to spike the ball in Leo's face, at a really high-speed. Which really hurt.

**2. It requires effort.**

"Leo, we're losing do something!" Nyssa yelled at the head of the Hephaestus cabin**.**

Leo didn't move at all, he just sat there. He seemed to be day dreaming. Nyssa got mad, if she could she would have been on fire. She threw the ball at Leo's head, which hit its target.

"What the heck!"

**3. Trash-talking the other team, just makes them work harder!**

"Your mothers so stupid!" Harley yelled.

"WHAT did you just say!" Annabeth shrieked back. She slammed the ball in Harley's face, breaking his nose.

"Medic!" Leo yelled holding his brother.

**4. Annabeth has strong lungs.**

"We will you stupid idiots, you can never beat us we are the best! I will not let this team lose, do you hear me, never! I would rather die then lose! It will happen!" Annabeth roared.

"When did she breath?" Leo asked.

His team shrugged**.**

**5. Sand can not catch fire like grass does.**

"It's time to end this game!" Annabeth yelled.

"I think so.." Leo thought aloud. He started to set himself aflame, but the sand didn't catch fire. Nyssa looked at him weirdly, as if she knew the reason, which she did.

"Sand doesn't really catch fire Leo, you can only heat it up..." Nyssa said then stopped. "Oh no Leo! That's not fair!"

"Revenge for Harley!"

**6. Athena campers can tell your every move.**

The Athena cabin jumped up as soon as the sand started to heat up. They saw Leo, and started to yell rules from the official rule book, which Leo couldn't really hear. He turned to his sister, who just shook her head.

"Fine.." Leo said, and stopped the fire.

**7. volleyball isn't really that fun.**

"Why can't the ball be on fire?" Leo asked.

"What? Why would you want that?" Annabeth asked.

"It's just, boring without it." Leo mumbled.

Annabeth tackled him. "volleyball is not boring!"

**8. Annabeth being sidelined is the best part of the game.**

"But it was provoked! This isn't fair! I swear put me back in!" Annabeth yelled.

"Was it worth it Leo?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes. The only thing I do regret is not bringing pop corn!"

**9. Being hit in the face is better in slow motion.**

The Hephaestus cabin had made a jumbo screen, so the games would be better. Athena cabin was taping every time Leo got hit in the face, then putting it in slow motion on the jumbo screen.

"My own hard work, turned against me." leo mumbled rubbing his face.

"Is that really necessary?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes!"

**10. If all else fails set the ball on fire!**

"Heads up!" leo yelled tossing the flaming ball at little Abby, a nine-year old Athena camper.

"Mommy!" She squeaked.

"Yes we won!" Leo yelled. "Who said fire wasn't a great power?"

"You did, genius!" Annabeth called to him.

"Oh?"


	55. Ash Loses it!

**AN: YOU GUYS ARE SO LUCKY! i'M SICK, AND FEELING LIKE I'M DIEING! THIS WAS A REQUEST BY GRACIE! SRY I'M TO SICK TO TURN OFF THE CAP LOCK! Ok I fixed it. Thanks guys! For those of you in school, I laugh! I have at least two weeks left of summer!**

* * *

Leo was walking around camp, just bored. This happened a lot more lately. Waiting for the Argo to be fixed was stupid! He just wanted to go kill some evil earth butt. _Earth doesn't have a butt though, so how would I kill it? Ans how can you kill a butt?_ Great his ADHD was making him think of weird, kind of smart things. Kind of like school. He groaned, he so was not ready to go back to school.

He continued to walk past the cabins, which were awesome! Annabeth had designed them well. The Hades cabin was the best! It was awesome looking, like an evil villans lair, but don't tell Nico he said that.

In a short amount of time, he was in front of the Aphrodite cabin. Why? He had no ide, probably to go see Piper. He opened the door, and Drew came out.

"It's your turn!" She laughed, and dragged him in.

"NO!"

* * *

Ash found Leo sitting outside the Aphrodite cabin, he had straight hair! How did they do that? Better yet, Why? She walked up to the cabin to hear their conversation. Which was a big mistake.

"I really like the straight hair!" Leo laughed. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome hon!: Drew laughed.

"Well, his girlfriend does not like his hair!" Ash yelled and tackled Leo.

"What the heck!" Leo yelled.

"Don't go to the dark side Leo! Your better than this!" Ash yelled holding him down. "Do we have a priest here, we need an exorcism!"

"Um, Ash?" Leo mumbled.

"Yea?"

"We believe in the greek gods. OF COURSE WE DONT HAVE A PRIEST!" Leo yelled.

"Oh, sorry" Ash said walking away slowly.


	56. Ash Can be Scary

**AN: You guys are awesome! I loved the reviews, though some were kind of salkerish. To answer some of the questions, take a guess! You are close to write. I am looking into all your ideas don't worry, but as I have said I am sick! Thanks for reviewing guys, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Percy was beginning to think he was being followed. Sure he could kill anyone who came near him, but that didn't make it any less creepy. He also knew the person who was following him, Leo and maybe Ash.

For one thing Leo does not know how to whisper. You could hear the guy behind a tree whispering into his phone. Leo was lucky and had invented a phone that wouldn't get him caught by monsters.

"Spike, I see the target, repair boy out!" Leo whispered (Read loudly) into his phone. "Spike! Your named that because of your hair remember? **( AN: See Turning the Tides cover art! )** Gosh, I wonder why I date you sometimes!" Leo laughed. "Kidding!"

Percy laughed. _Yep Ash was working with him, this should be fun!_ Percy continued to walk toward the beach, nor caring who followed him, they would be caught anyway. Why not have a little fun with this.

He heard Leo whisper where he was headed, the beach, and continued to follow him. It was funny because he was dressed in all black, which he never wore. _He must have raided Nico's closet while he was away._

He arrived at the beach, and he could find Ash. You would think the girl who dated the horrible spy would be bad too, right? He looked around, trying and failing to look normal, and he still couldn't find anyone. He could hear Leo coming down the hill, the poor guy, he didn't even know he was already caught.

He decided to head to the end of the dock, thinking Ash couldn't watch him there. He was wrong. He didn't see the fifteen year old girl hiding under the docks. She waved to Leo, who didn't see her. She wanted to laugh, running away seven times, and he still was worse than her. Then again, no one knew how many times she had run away, and she was going to keep it that way for as long as she could.

"Spike, where are you? I can't see you!" Leo called. "Fine whatever! I'll do the surprise attack by myself!"

Leo started heading toward Percy, stepping on every squeaky board there was. He was about five feet away, then Percy turned around quickly. He surprised Leo, who fell on his butt from suprise. Percy laughed.

"Dude, you can not whisper at all! I knew you were there the whole time!" Percy laughed.

Then Ash jumped out of the water, giving Percy and her boyfriend a heart attack. She couldn't stop laughing at their faces, they were priceless! Leo had a mix of shock and fear, while Percy had a looked of surprised and scared.

"I guess it's nice to know I can scare the Hero of Olympus into peeing his pants!"


	57. Huh?

**AN: Can you believe you have dealt with this crazy chick for over 2 months? You have! This has been amazing! I see we have new readers, welcome! Feel free to join in on the fun and review! WE have had some crazy comments, and you can share what you think Leo could do next! **

**Dedication: This is for Elmlea! I'm glad I could make your day! This chapter was also some crazy idea you had! So, your awesome! Believe it or not yo made my day! I found your comment while waiting for the commercials to be over with so I could watch America's Next Top Model! Got to love Tyra! Thanks!**

* * *

Jason remembered the day Leo Ash lost it and almost killed Drew. Ah, happy memories. Reason though was that she had given Leo a makeover, and he loved it. He had, for some odd reason, loved his new straight hair more than his curly mess. It confused Jason.

It was dinner time, and Jason couldn't find Leo anywhere. He started to head to Leo's cabin, worried about what his friend was doing. Jason knew one thing though, it was not going to be normal.

He reached Leo's door in a matter of minutes, while is stomach grumbled begging for food. He knocked on the door, getting no answer. He tried again, also not getting an answer. At this point he was mad and barged in, worst mistake he had ever made.

He caught Leo, flat ironing his hair. Jason just stood there for a minute, looking like he had just walked in on a Lady Gaga concert. He continued to look at him like that, until he came up with a revenge plan no one could pass up.

He grabbed his camera out of his pocket, how it was there he had no idea, and took a few pictures. He began to laugh after the fifth picture. Leo turned around and saw him, he stood up.

"If you don't drop the camera right now, I'll release my hidden bunny rabbits!" Leo threatened.

"You don't have any.." Jason started.

"Release the bunnies!" Leo yelled cutting him off.

At lease two dozen bunnies came out, heading straight for Jason. They were getting closer, so Jason ran and dropped the camera. He was screaming and running as loud and fast as he could.

"Pleasure doing business with you!"


	58. WTH?

**AN: WARNING: REALLY STUPID CHAPTER! Now, in truth I have no idea what just happened! am questioning my sanity, form waiting for the House of Hades. randomperson, these next two chapter are for you. This was supposed to be your suggestion, but as I said I don't know what happened, plus the next chapter will continue with your idea! I really am going to redo my profile though, it is too long!**

**GO RANDOM PEOPLE!**

* * *

Everyone was sick of Leo's pranks, they were done with it. Jason was sick od Leo always sending bunnies his way. Percy was sick of being called stupid and being thrown overboard on a flying ship. Piper was sick of Leo laughing at her boyfriend. Frank was sick of being called panda cuteness. Hazel was sick having to hold her laughter when Leo made fun of Frank. That's when they all got together to plan.

"I want revenge on Leo!" Jason growled. "He keeps putting bunnies in my cabin!"

After about two minutes of laughter, they all agreed on a plan the had just come up with.

"Wait," Percy said. "How did she know that we just came up with the plan?"

"Um, because I'm all-powerful and awesome?" I said.

"Who's I?" Frank asked.

"Obsessivebookdiva, who else?" I Laughed.

"Um, I thought Rick Riordan owned us?" Jason asked confused.

"He does, did you not read the disclaimer on m profile page?" I asked.

"Um, no?" Percy muttered.

"What! Does no one read my profile!" I screamed.

"I sure didn't, it was too long!" Percy complained.

"Yea, maybe you should do another one!" Hazel piped up.

"Fine!" I growled.

"Soooo, can we continue the story?" Annabeth asked.

"No!" Cue evil laugh!

_**To be continued...**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They screamed. "Not another cliffhanger!"


	59. WTH Explained

**AN: I agree with all of you! That was the stupidest chapter ever! I did that because I was having the most serious week, i needed that! And without now we finish this in a very short chapter :)**

* * *

Jason Grace:The distraction

Leo Valdez: The target

Annabeth Chase: The planner

Piper McLean: The girl who watches then laughs for no reason

Percy Jackson: The one to complete the plan

Ash Miller: The awesome person

* * *

Jason was off distracting Leo, while Ash, Percy, and Annabeth were off setting up the prank. They were setting up the sling shots, most were already for firing. Percy had already gotten all the ammo ready to go.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Ash asked.

"It'll work" Annabeth confirmed.

"Uh guys!" They both turned. "I"m stuck." They both laughed as they got Percy unstuck from the duct tape.

* * *

Leo was sick of Jason tripping in front of him. How many times can a guy fall? He was heading to Bunker 9, needing some peace and quiet. He opened the door to have tons of water balloons fly in his face, then it turned into a hurricane. That's when he knew they were pranking him.

"You can't prank me I'm the prank master!" Leo yelled.

"You just got burned!" Percy yelled. He heard whispers for a minute or so. "Oh, yea you can't get burned."

Leo laughed until they finally let him go. "You guys are the worst pranksters ever!"


	60. Wall of Shame! Thank the Stoll's and Leo

**AN: I have heard your ideas, and am seriously sorry for those of you who have school. don't want to go back X cries like a little girl X I'm to young to die! **

**Anyway, I will try to update during the year, but I do have a life, maybe...**

**I would just like to say, I pre-ordered House of Hades for $11.40! I was like holy crap I want it! I was so happy, but I had to wait a couple of hours to order it! :(**

**I love your reviews you guys! They are awesome, and even make me laugh! I have pretty much finished the first chapter of Alone, but am waiting on my friend from Deviantart to post it! She is amazing, she did the Turning the Tides art! She should be Faeryofdreams but I may have spelled that wrong O.O!**

**Dedication: Random Demigod! This is for you and your sad ten tests! I have to take like five in each class when I go to school O.O, another reason to hate school.**

* * *

Leo walked up to the Stoll's, knowing they would want in on this prank. He went over and sat down next to Conner at the Hermes table, before Chiron got there of course.

"Well if it isn't Valdez, what are you doing over here on this fine day?" Conner asked with sarcasm. For one thing it was raining **(AN: I love rain!). **For another, he didn't really like mornings.

"Why can't anyone call me by my first name?" Leo complained.

"I feel you there, man! Ow!" Percy yelled over, then was hit by Annabeth.

"Anyway.." Leo continued. "I have a few photos that could make a wall of shame? You in?" Leo asked them.

"We're in!" The Stoll's said in unison.

"Ok, but never do that again, it's creepy!"

* * *

The wall of shame was up and ready for everyone to see.

There was a picture of Chiron with his tail having hair curlers in it.

There was Annabeth getting and F on a test, which was scary how the Stoll's might have gotten that. They never left camp, or so everyone thought.

There was Percy watching Barney, which was hilarious.

That's when Annabeth came, and totally freaked out. "Stoll's, you are dead!" She yelled at them.

"It was Leo's idea!" They yelled in defence."

"Great team work guys, ratting someone out is the exact way to earn trust!" Leo murmured.

"You guys are dead!" Annabeth yelled, the started chasing them.

"Wait, Percy watches Barney?"


	61. Why Leo Hates High School!

**AN: I'm so tired I can't even write an Authors note! Thanks though, fulfilling a suggestion... X falls asleep X**

* * *

**5 Reasons Leo Valdez Hates High School:**

**1. I do not tweet!**

Leo sat in his chair, waiting for his for his teacher to show up. Next to him this guy walked in on his phone. He seemed to really be into whatever he was doing. He just wouldn't stop.

"Dudes, I just got a tweet from Taylor Swift!" That got everyone's attention, everyone surrounded him like he was meat scraps before lunch time.. Leo of course had no idea what a tweet was, being a half-blood and all.

"What's a tweet?" Leo asked.

Everyone stared at him, not understanding what he had just said. "Um, I'll take the fact that your staring at me weirdly that I don't tweet?" Leo told them. They all nodded.

**2. English teachers do not like you reading books in class.**

Leo was reading an instruction book on power tools when the teacher came over to him. She seemed to be upset about something. He sat up a little, trying to see her face, since she was taller than him. Well, everyone is taller than him.

" , and what are you doing?" The teacher asked.

"Reading, you told me to read pages one through twenty, so I am." Leo said.

"Of to Kill a Romeo and Juliet!" The teacher yelled.

"But they were so boring!"

**3. It's harder to start a food fight then it seems.**

Leo stood looking at his horrible taco salad. This was his lunch? No way was he going to eat that!. He looked at his friends who were digging into their lunches, looking calm and happy.

"Food Fight!" Leo yelled.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Awkward." Leo muttered and threw his lunch in the trash.

**4. The library does not need more noise.**

Leo started singing Lady Gaga through the Library, which just made Jason laugh. He continued to sing as he tried to find a book. A librarian came over toward him, right as he picked up his book.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"The library was too quiet, it needed some noise!" Leo shouted.

"No, no it doesn't."

**5. Running away from the school building saying "It's alive!' draws attention.**

"It's alive!" leo said shouting from the school building.

"What is?" Piper asked.

"Run for your lives!" Leo yelled back.

"Well, that was weird." Piper sighed. "Then again it was Leo."

Piper soon found out who it was. The principle came running out. "Valdez!"


	62. 10 Reasons Leo Valdez Hates Libraries

**AN: I hate to say it, but soon I will not be able to post so often. I'm glad your all happy I'm alive... that was awkward.**

**Angel of Darkness will get you any others who are thinking to do the things in the last chapter. If you are going to do these things, I take no responsiblity. I would do them, but I can't get in anymore trouble...**

**I also found out that I will be reading almost all the time in english time, and I may not be able to read House of Hades until a month later. Can I just say, that I am sad. I was really looking forward to the following books coming out, and I may not be able to read them till Thanksgiving.**

**Dead is just a dream**

**United we spy**

**House of Hades**

**and more.**

**Anyway... Random Demigod and Angel of Darkness will get you, this is for you!**

* * *

**5 Reasons Leo Valdez Hates Libraries.**

**1. You can't run.**

Leo was running up to the second floor of the library, when the Librarian started yelling at him. Lucky for him, he wasn't paying attention. The woman got out of her chair and headed over to him.

"Young man, running is not allowed in the building!" The women said.

"I don't see a sign in here that says so. I see no biking, skating, or roller skating. I don't see one for running though." Leo explained.

**2. Stay away from Frank, he reads creepy books.**

"Jason and Annabeth! We're leaving soon!" Leo told them. They just stared at him blankly.

"Um, Frank is reading this creepy book about a cat and a hat. Can you make him stop?" Leo asked.

"You mean the Cat and the Hat?" Annabeth asked.

"How did you know?"

**3. Librarians hate it when you chew gum!**

Leo had stolen a pack of bubble gum from Piper, and was now chewing it so loud someones ear drums could pop.

"Young man, stop it with the gum!" One of the younger librarians said.

"Is there a rule?" Leo asked.

"Well, no?" She responded.

"Exactly!"

**4. Don't ask Hazel if she needs to get on the computer, she'll just get confused.**

"Hey, Hazel! Can I use the computer?" Leo asked Hazel, who returned that with a weird look.

"What's a computer?" She asked.

"A thing you can play games on." Leo told her.

"What kind of games?" Hazel asked.

"It's really up to you." Leo said.

"Wait, what's a computer again?"

**5. Jason likes Twilight books.**

Leo screamed. "Jason you've gone to the dark side!"

"What?" Jason asked looking up from his book.

"Yes you have!" Leo yelled backing away.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked walking in. "I heard a scream."

"Jason has gone to the dark side! He is reading the book that shall not be named!" Leo said in shock.

"Jason, what are you reading that is so bad?" Percy asked with a laugh.

"Twilight, Piper said it was good." Jason said with a sigh.

"You are not a man if you have read that. The shame!"


	63. 5 Reasons Leo Valdez Hates to go to the

**AN: I'm to tired for this... X falls asleep X**

* * *

**5 reasons why Leo Valdez Hates Taking Runner to the Vet**

**1 The dogs are way to friendly.**

Leo and Runner walked into the vet office. As soon as they were in a dog came up to sniff Runner's butt. Then another came, and another, and another, and well you get the idea.

"Is this safe? I mean, why would they sniff other dog butts?" Leo asked.

A man laughed. "That's just them being friendly."

"Well, that's just messed up! You don't see me sniffing other humans butts do ya?" Leo asked.

"No that would just be weird." The man answered.

Leo just stood there in shock. "Yet, it's not weird for dogs? This is why I don't do well with living things, they make no sense!"

**2. Waiting for them to finally call you back is a pain!**

Leo sat there for twenty minutes until the old man had been taken back. Then a new old woman came in ans signed in. Leo at least knew he would be before her. Then a family came in and singed in, which made them even louder.

_10 minutes later_

The old woman with the pug was called. Leo wanted to set her shoes on fire. He had been there thirty minutes, and she only had to wait ten! He pulled Runner into a hug. The little Border Collie was scared.

"Don't worry, we still have forever to wait!" Leo remarked.

_30 minutes later_

"Really! I've been sitting here forever!" Leo yelled as everyone looked at him.

"Sorry!"

**3. You have to sign in?**

"Ok, I've been here two hours! Why the heck haven't I been seen yet!" Leo said, Runner started barking.

"Have you signed in young man?" The woman asked.

"Wait, we have to sign in?"

**4. The doctor hates it when he hasn't seen you before.**

"He's a year old and hasn't been seen yet?" The doctor asked.

"He hasn't been seen by you." Leo remarked.

"Well, watch what you say, do you know who you're talking to?" The doctor demanded.

"Unless your Jack Black, I don't really care."

**5. Only the pets get cookies.**

"Here you go boy!" The dog nurse said handing the cookie to Leo.

Leo took a bite out of the cookie, and then regretted it. It tasted like someone made it out of dried wheat. "That was gross!"

"it was meant for the dog"


	64. QuitingAlmost

**AN: For those of you who asked, I have eaten a dog treat before, it was gross. I was young and someone gave me a cookie, what else was I going to do with it?**

* * *

Leo sat there wondering what to do that day, not understanding why his brain was mush. Usually He would be off pranking someone, or talking to someone random. Today though he had nothing.

Ash noticed this and went over to him. "Um Leo, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, just watching grass grow." Leo mumbled.

"Are you still watching that Disney show, cause it will kill your brain." Ash told him putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I quit. I just don't want to do anymore. I feel like I've done everything, and my brain is just farting now." Leo explained rubbing his head.

"Ash started at him for a minute. "Are you for real? Leo you're the best friend I could ever have! How could you not have any ideas?"

"Nothing, I'll just head into my cabin, see ya later." With that Leo walked off.

* * *

At dinner Ash came over to Leo and sat down. He looked at her weirdly, but forgot it and continued to pick at his food. Ash had a devilish smile, which was never good for anyone, even Leo. No one was safe.

"What did you do?" Leo asked, cracking a little smile.

"I put shaving cream in Mr.D's pie." Ash said happily.

"You did? Why would you do that?" Leo asked.

"It's something we haven't done before, you said you had no ideas, so I used one of mine." Ash laugh. "It was better than you think."

"Um, want tp stay and hear him scream?" Leo asked her after a long silence.

"Why else did you think I did it?" Ash laughed. "Mr.D screams like a girl!"

"three, two, one..." Leo counted down.

A high-pitched girly scream ran through the building almost breaking everyone's ear drums. Ash just got up and laughed. "That was way better than I thought it would be!" She fell on the floor laughing, while everyone around her started cracking up.


	65. Shopping with Piper McLean

**AN: I don't know where this came from, so... yea. Thank you reviewers. Alone is up, not including the real cover, it is in works. I think this story is almost over though so yea.**

* * *

**5 Reasons Leo Valdez Hates Shopping With Piper McLean**

**1. Piper tries on one article of clothing at a time.**

"OK, let's find a pair of pants to match!" Piper said.

"Couldn't you have done that before you tried on the shirt? I mean seriously, you take forever!" Leo complained.

"I have a method for my madness Leo!" Piper explained while looking through a jean rack.

"Your method is madness." Leo mumbled.

"What did you say?" Piper asked looking away from the rack to star at Leo.

"Nothing..." Leo mumbled.

"That's what I though." Piper said and continued to look through jeans. leo could hear Jason laughing.

** 2. Making Jason trying on cloths is hilarious.**

"I though that we were shopping for you Piper." Jason said blushing.

"Oh come on Jason! These would be cute on you!" Piper said holding up a pair of jeans.

"I think the bunny pj's over there would be a great match." Leo laughed.

"Um Leo, those are girl Pj's" Piper said.

"What's the difference?"

**3. Never ask Leo's advice on cloths.**

"It kind of makes you look fat." Leo laughed. "I though Aphrodite child looking fat, haha!"

"Leo! I do not look fat in this!" Piper yelled. 'Right Jason?'

Jason looked taken aback, he must have not seen this coming. "Um...no?" He tried.

"See Leo, I look fine." Piper said walking back into the dressing room.

Once she was there Jason nodded to Leo. "I'm with you on this."

"I heard that Jason!"

**4. Never tell Piper that shopping is boring.**

"Piper, this is so boring!" Leo complained.

Piper took her purse and wacked Leo repeatedly. A police officer came over after seeing this, and handcuffed all three of them. "Your all under arrest for public disturbance! Your coming with me."

"I've been to jail too many times already! I'm too young to die!" Leo screamed.

"Leo shut up, your just making it worse!"

**5. ****Being in mall jail is horrible.**

"Look I can fart the alphabet!" Leo yelled.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" Piper scream plugging her nose.

That's when Percy and Annabeth walked in, they looked mad.

"Did Annabeth start whacking you with a purse too?" Leo asked Percy.

"No, we're bailing you out." Percy explained. "What is that smell?" Percy asked making a face.

"Leo was farting the alphabet for the fifth time." Jason explained.

"Can we leave him?" Percy asked them.

"Yea, let's go!" Piper yelled and ran out. They all left.

"Don't leave me! Please, I feel so alone!" Leo said starting to sob.

"Well its lunch break so you will be." The officer said leaving with his angry bird lunch box.

"Nooooooo!"


	66. Smart Leo?

**AN: Hey guys! I am continuing, thanks too all your reviews (especially TimeWeaver4811). You all proved me wrong. I also had a weird dream where Leo was yelling at me about not eating enough taco's, and needing to continue this story. So I am listening to you guys and Leo. I'm glad you liked my chapter. This one I had to do a lot of research. I know there are a ton of people reading this, so please tell me your ideas!**

**Dedication: Here you go TimeWeaver4811! Here is what you wanted.**

* * *

Leo and Ash were walking around camp, thankfully ash had come and freed Leo from mall jail. The Hermes and Hephaestus cabins would be joining up for a history class, taught by Annabeth.

They were almost to the building, closer than the rest of their cabins. They rally didn't want to go to this class. A) It looked boring. B) Annabeth taught it and they didn't want to offend her.

They entered the classroom, taking a seat in the back. Annabeth saw them and coughed. "I want both of you in the front, you're not skipping!"

They both mumbled as they headed to he front of the class. Saying things about Annabeth being a party ruiner, and that she never had any real fun.

"Ok, today class I will be teaching about Pandora..." Annabeth started.

'We all know about how Pandora had a box. When she opened that box she would release the evils of the world. This includes greed, hate, illness, grief, death, and more. Once she dd this all those evils hit the people of the world. Once the evils were released, at the bottom of the box there was one thing left, hope." Leo told the others, spouting facts left and right.

"Um, great Leo, but did you also know that..." Annabeth started again.

"That according to mythology, Zeus made Pandora as the first mortal women since he was ticked with Prometheus giving the mortals gifts or was it because he ticked Zeus off, I can never remember." Leo told her back.

'Um..." Annabeth couldn't say anything else before Leo spoke.

"She was also given gifts from the other gods. Apollo gave her music, Aphrodite gave her beauty, Hephaestus gave her a voice, Hermes gave her pettiness, and the others gave her much more." Leo told them.

"Leo, how..." Ash tried to say.

"She was made out of clay if you were curious." Leo mumbled.

"Well then, we'll just move on to Terminus.."

"God of frontiers and boundaries. We met him on the quest remember? He is a Roman god, who get paranoid often if you don't even has his own festival called Terminalia. on February the 23rd. He got offered things like crops, wine, and honeycomb." Leo stated.

"Um, how about Caca..."

'Caca used to be the roman goddess of hearth, but Vesta, or Hestia as you know her, now has her job. Caca, according to legend had a brother named Cacus, Cacus of course was a giant, who hated the locals you could say. He was considered a son of Vulcan, or Hephaestus, and Volcano. Her name in english also means poop. Weird huh, who would want to be named poop." Leo finished his rant.

He turned to see everyone looking at him. "What, I had to do a school project for Pandora. Terminus I met on the quest, and who doesn't want to know a goddess name poop?" Leo explained.

"Well, class dismissed I guess." Annabeth called leaving the room.

"What the heck just happened?"


	67. 5 Reasond Leo Valdez Hates

**AN: Today is my last day of summer! :( I don't want to go back! Anyway Alone has its first chapter up. Also since it's school time I will probably pick three stories to continue until their done. Tell me which ones I should continue during school, remember to pick three! Tanks!**

* * *

**5 Reasons Why Leo Valdez Hates Going to the Movies.**

**1. The annoying babies.**

Leo could hear the baby crying from the other side of the theater, which annoyed him. He really wanted to watch what was going on in Smufs 2, but this stupid parent wouldn't take them out. So, Leo was forced to try and enjoy the movie.

"Shush little baby don't say a word, daddy's going to buy you a mocking-bird." The dad sang trying to calm down the baby, but it only made things worse. it began to cry harder.

"Oh come on, take the baby outside already!"

**2. That annoying cell phone guy.**

Leo had finally cooled down from the baby chaos when the guy two seats down from him cell phone rang. The ring tone was _Born This way _By Lady Gaga. He picked it up and started talking loudly.

"Yea I got the doctor results. Yep you were right I was just constipated." He stopped for a minute to listen to what the other person was saying. "Yep, that poop was the size of..."

"Stop this now, there are children here!"

**3. Pop corn in the hair is worse than pop corn in a bowl.**

Some of th girl decided that the best thing they could do was throw pop corn at Leo's head. Leo, who usually would kill for some female attention, was sick of it.

He turned around to see three teenage girls laughing behind him. He spun back to the movie. Minutes later the pop corn throwing started all over again.

'Stop throwing the pop corn at me! I'm not an animal at the petting zoo!."

**4. Don't share arm rests.**

Leo was sitting next to a man who had to be in his 70's. During the middle of the movie the man started to fall asleep on the arm rest, which had Leo's arm on it.

After about ten minutes, the old man started to snore and sneeze on Leo's hand. Leo looked about ready to punch a wall he looked so mad.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

**5. Don't sit int the back row.**

Leo had moved away from the old man, and he went to the only open seat that was left. It was in the back row. He walked up the stairs and sits down.

He looked over to his right to see a couple kissing. _Who kisses during the smurf movie?_ They got on his last nerve, so he turned in their direction.

"Can you go kiss somewhere else?" Leo asked.

The couple turned, and Leo felt shocked. How could he have not seen it before? Because sitting right next to him kissing was Percy and Annabeth.

Leo took a picture. "Blackmail!"


	68. Silly String

**AN: Um, hi guys.. I know all of you are wondering what the heck happened in the last week. I didn't update at all. I'm telling you now, you don't want to know. School turned out to be a bigger problem than I thought. My brain is dead. It took me eight days to write this. Right now I am working on my drawing skills. I still am horrible at drawing, I'm hoping my class will help. I know I sound horrible, I don't mean to. I guess school has taken my brain away. I feel like I'm dead. I hope you enjoy this sorry excuse for a chapter. Thanks for those who are still reading this.**

* * *

Leo was walking to the Zeus cabin, planning to hang out with Jason today, but he had a better idea. he had teamed up with Ash to get the things he needed. The only things they needed was silly string. Once they had that the quest would start.

* * *

Leo ran up to Ash, hoping she had the chance to sneak out of camp to get the silly string. By the evil grin on her face she did. She pulled out two bottles and handed him both.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep, looks go show Jason whose boss!" Leo said running toward th Zeus cabin, while Jason had no idea what was heading his way.

When they reached the building they paused for a minutes, then went to work. The deal was Leo got he front of the cabin, and Ash got the back.

Leo had the red an orange silly string, and headed to work. He formed each letter as neat as he could. When he was done he made shapes that looked like fire. It read:

_Flame on Superman!_

Mean while Ash had her design done as well. The message was pretty clear, well clearer than crystal that was sure. It was spelled out in green and yellow silly string.

_Hermes Rules!_

When the partners were both done, they both looked at their handy work. It looked amazing! Now all they had to do was spay sill string all around his cabin, which they did.

* * *

The next morning they heard screaming coming from the Zeus cabin. They just laughed.


	69. Total Drama Leo!

**AN: Hey, um this is kind of awkward. I know I haven't updating really well. I don't really know what to do anymore. I am not giving up on these stories. Some will be on hold, but they will be finished. I just need to find out what's going on. I feel boxed in right now, and I feel like life is a sick joke. This story isn't on hold, so expect at least weekly updates. Thanks for understanding guys**

* * *

Leo had been missing for about three days. ASh was starting to worry about him. She knew he was most likely fine, but she wanted to make sure he hadn't shrunk himself.

She headed toward Bunker 9 when she heard shouting. If she was to exact, it was Leo's shouting. This could only mean one thing, and it was one thing she didn't want to see. He always did this kind of shouting when he was watching tv shows.

"Don't kick off Lindsey! Heather I hate you!" Leo screamed.

"Um Leo, are you ok?" Ash asked, as she walked in.

"Yea, I'm watching total drama world tour." Leo explained.

"Oh, what's that?" Ash asked. Being on the run, she never really had the chance to watch tv.

"It's where a bunch of teens, from the last two seasons, go on a plane. They do these killer challenges till two are left standing. Then they compete for one million dollars. They also are animated, so they can't die." Leo explained.

"Oh..."

"You wanna watch it with me?" Leo asked her.

"Sure."

So there they sat for another three days catching Ash up. They continued for another three days to finish the series. By the time they were finished, the whole camp thought they were dead.


	70. Mission: Pie Stealer

**AN: No one really cares about how miserable, and brain-dead I am, or the fact that I lost my drive to do anything. The only thing good happening is that I got United We Spy three days early. Then my favorite character started world war three by accident. Anyway Boy, I'm not the best with advice. Personally, and don't take anything to offence, I don't believe in love. I think it is the worst thing in the world. Don't call me bitter or anything, cause I've been told enough. The best you can do is leave her alone if she is happy. At least someone is..**

* * *

**_Case Name: Pie thief_**

**_Suspects: Everyone_**

**_Detectives: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson_**

Annabeth and Percy had been without pie for three days and were sick of it. Well to be truthful, it was really just Percy. Annabeth hadn't really cared until the third day, where she still didn't care that much. Percy had, somehow, gotten Annabeth on board with this "detective" thing. Personally Annabeth had no idea how he had gotten him to do this, but she didn't really care. For some weird reason she was bored and nothing to do.

The couple had a clue who the culprit was, they just need to catch him. They put up a night vision camera in the kitchen and waited till morning, which took longer than they though.

The next morning they retrieved the tape. They watched it till the very end, wanting every last detail, or at least Annabeth did. Percy kind of just ate his popcorn loudly.

"Looks like we have our thief!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I'm so glad they didn't steal the pop corn." Percy said. "Hey!"

Annabeth took his pop corn and dumped it on the floor. "Stop it with the pop corn already!"

* * *

"Leo Valdez, you are under arrest for stealing the pie." Annabeth said with a serious tone that made ASh laughed.

"I've been framed! You can't take me, I'm a good person! You'll never take me alive!" Leo yelled.

"We are dude, give it up."


	71. Wingman 1

**AN: So... because I'm bored the first person with a good idea for a one shot, Percy Jackson of course, will get one dedicated to you. I'm kind of bored, and thought this would be fun. Remember it has to be a good idea. Try to make it happy. I hate happy stories, but I've told it should help my attitude or whatever. Like that's going to change. Anyway good luck with that.**

**Thanks for all the concerned reviews, but I am fine sort of. I've been told that I am way to negative, like I didn't already know that. Anyway thanks guys, I am working on it though! **

**Thanks and Happy reading!**

* * *

Leo spent most of his day in the work shop, not really talking to anyone but himself. Ash could tell he was working on something big, why else would he miss Tuesday pie day?

* * *

Leo knew he needed something to help him work with Ash. He wasn't really a feeling person, and he had already tried to understand. He was programing its drive. He needed it to be perfect. If one thing was wrong or out-of-place, he was toast.

He had just finished his project when Ash came in with a weird look on her face. Sure she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but Leo knew that if she saw this thing, she would know right away.

He shoved it in a corner right when she was in eye sight.

"Leo you ok?" Ash asked.

"Yes.." he answered. "Could you just um leave?" he asked her.

"Oh, um ok then?" Ash said confused as she left.\

* * *

His creation was complete! _The Wingman 1 _Is a success! All Leo needed to do was send him out to Ash and find out what she wanted from him. Well, at least that's what he thought a wingman was.

"Oh well, doesn't matter now."

* * *

Ash was sitting outside her cabin when a robot, which looked like Leo, came up to her. He was dressed like a camper, which didn't hide the fact he was a robot. You could tell by the fact that he didn't even have a face.

"Hello Ashley, what is wrong?" It asked in its weird robot voice.

"Um, it's Ash. Could you sit her for a minute." She asked him. He nodded.

She got up and walked away. "Leo Valdez! Why the heck did you make a robot that looks just like you!" Ash yelled.

"Um, that's no mine?" Leo muttered as he walked up.

"Oh come on Leo, it's a robot!" Ash pointed out.

"Someone else could have made it." Leo said with a smile.

"It has an I love Leo shirt!"

"Someones stalking me!"

"On its head it says property of Leo Valdez!"

"This is not the droid you are looking for." Leo said while doing the Star Wars motion.

"Your toast flame boy!"

And they ran off into the sun set, one trying to kill the other.

The end!


	72. Dinner Dash

**AN: This was just sad. This chapter is horrible and I won't blame you for being mad. I am working on three stories with three different people at the moment. Plus I have to finish 7 at the doors by Monday. So, I have a lot of work to do. Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

Ash knew one thing, and that was if Leo didn't get off the computer soon she was going to run him in with a knife. He was constantly typing on his computer, which she didn't know what it was. She be came to curious and decided to check it out.

"Hey, um Leo. Whatcha doing?' she asked.

"Since when is my name Ferb?" Leo asked turning around laughing.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"Never mind! I'm playing dinner dash! I can't stop playing it for some reason. It's so addictive, I just can't stop." he laughed.

"So now you're quoting Miley Cyrus?" she asked laughing.

"Huh? OH!" he laughed. "You got me there!"

Ash walked over to him. "Have you won yet?"

"I just did! Yes now I never have to play this dumb game ever agin!' He shouted jumping up and down.

He ran out of his cabin jumping and yelling. Ash followed him and saw him talking to Frank. Frank looked like he was trying to explain something, which ash had no idea what.

She walked closer so she could hear what he was saying. "You know that it kind of continues into hotel dash right?" Frank asked him.

"NOOOOOO!"


	73. Zombie Monkey's Attack!

**AN: Sorry for the horrible chapter that is right in front of you. I just seriously don't know where I got this from. My brain is dead so forgive me!**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash heard Leo cry from half way across camp. "This did not just happen!" She heard Leo's panicking steps from miles away.

Ash didn't know what 'this' was, but she had an idea of what it could be. She was hoping it wasn't going to be like last time when he lost Pacman. She dashed across camp heading toward his voice. When she found him, he was laying on the floor sobbing his eyes out of their sockets.

"What's going on Leo? Did you trip over Runner again?" She asked him. Knowing his history she had a good guess at what was going on.

"No" Ok, maybe she didn't know. For once he was doing something besides almost running over his dog with his small feet.

"Um, then what is it Leo?" She asked scared at what he might answer with.

"The zombie monkey's got me!" He shouted.

"Wait what?"

"Temple run? You've never played temple run?" Leo said in shock. He backed away in fake horror.

"No?"


	74. HORROR!

**AN: I'm on page 410 in house of hades! I'm a very slow reader, so this has taken over a week. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post, I've had some personal things to fix. So hope you enjoy! Do know I struggle with reading a little, so if I miss something spelling or grammer wise, I'm sorry!**

* * *

Leo sat down in health class. Will had forced all cabin heads to go to one lesson on first aid. He seemed to have planed this out already, but Leo didn't think much of it. He sat down next to Ash, who had decided to wear her leather jacked today.

"What do you think we're going to learn from sunshine boy?" Ash asked him with a smile.

"Most likely how to put a band-aid on a seven-year old. I don't think we really need to be here for this class." Leo sighed.

"Me neither. Travis and Conner are forcing me to take their place. They said something about a family matter they needed to attend." Ash laughed. "Like they need to go somewhere. They're year rounders."

She had a point, They were here all year. "They are the sons of a thief, and they just stole away some time. Get over it Ash, they played you." Leo laughed.

"Oh shut it Leo! You try having con men as your siblings! They steal everything from you! Even your toothbrush!' Ash complained.

From behind her she heard a gag. "Gross! Who steals toothbrushes anyway?" Leo turned to see the voice belonged to Drew.

"Can someone get rid of her?" Leo yelled.

* * *

Once Will had gotten to the classroom, he knew this wasn't going to take long. He had created the perfect creation to freak them all out. It was, by Apollo cabin standards, perfect.

"Ok, so we're going to start with a power point explaining and showing common injuries." Will said as her insert the flash drive. he picked the slide and began explaining. "This is a worst case situation." He used the clicker and a horrifying picture came up.

Half of the group screamed and ran out of the classroom. The other half wet their pants. "And that concludes my presentation, thank you."

Will left laughing. _What a bunch of wimps!_


End file.
